Alone
by fuzzysocksandwriting
Summary: Set in the middle of Catching Fire, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Mags are toghether when Peeta accidentally runs into the forcefield. A hover craft picks him up, even though he's not dead, and Katniss must find answers, where is Peeta, and why was he taken? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1- Peeta's Gone

**Here's the first chapter of my new story, Alone! If you want to know what it's about, read the story or summary, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**I am not Suzanne Collins and therefore do not own the Hunger Games. Never will. **

* * *

After about a mile, I see the end of the jungle about twenty yards away. "Oh," I say, "good. Hopefully there's some waterover the hill."

As we continue up the hill, I notice a glare coming from the top. I move, trying to get it from out of my eyes. But then I notice something. The glare isn't moving.

Peeta's reached the top. "Come on!" he yells, continuing forward.

Then my brain clicks. It's the chink. Peeta's running straight into a forcefield. I'm about to cry a warning when he crashes into it. There's a sizzling noise, and he flies back about five yards.

"PEETA!" I scream, running to him. "Peeta, wake up. Peeta. Peeta!"I shake him, even slap his face. Why isn't he moving? Why won't he open his eyes? Why?

I put my ear to his chest where I know the slow, steady beat of his heart will comfort me. But there is no beat. Just silence.

"Katniss, get back." Finnick's calm voice comes with a push. Finnick kneels down beside Peeta. Then he pinches Peeta's nose shut.

I've been wrong about Finnick. He's not trying to help us. He's just like Brutus, Cashmere, Gloss and the other bloodthirsty tributes. He's trying to kill both of us!

I lunge at him. His hand flies out and shoots me back. I notch an arrow and about to let it fly into his chest when I see Finnick kissing Peeta. I slide to the ground slowly. Why is Finnick kissing him? That can't be right.

I realize what he's doing. He's not kissing Peeta. He's carefully pumping Peeta's chest, blowing air into his lungs. It's obvious Finnick's done this before. It's a very set rhythm. He's trying to breathe life back into Peeta's lifeless body.

Once in a blue moon, I've seen my mother try something like this. Usually her patients can't get to her in time, though. So usually her patients are wounded, starving, or something like that.

Finally, Finnick sits up. He looks at me, and tells me, "I'm sorry, Katniss." His voice sounds as sad as he looks. "Peeta is gone."

I sit there, for a moment, processing this. Then it clicks and I know Peeta's gone, he's gone. He's not coming back.

I burst into tears and Mags hands me a bunch of moss to wipe my eyes. I sit there for a long time, thinking, I was supposed to keep him alive! And I have failed. This sends me into a fresh round of hysterics.

The sobs slowly die off, and I sit there, sniffing. Peeta lies motionless on the ground. I slip over and hug him, one more time. As I put my hand on his chest, I notice a locket around his neck. I gently take it off and put it around my neck. I hug him once more, then notice something else.

His heart is still beating. It's very weak, and I can hardly notice it, but it's beating and he's alive. He must be in some sort of coma.

A calm silence hangs in the air for a second, but then I hear it. The hovercraft is coming for his body.

I hug him tightly once more. "I love you, Peeta Mellark," I whisper softly into his ear. I think his eyelids flutter, but I'm not sure if that was real.

I stand back, almost blinded by tears as the claw dips down and snags Peeta's body. I press my three fingers to my lips and hold them out, like I did to Rue. Finnick and Mags salute also.

Hands, strong ones, pick me up and guide me away. "Katniss, we need to go now," Finnick says softly. "Come on," he adds.

I numbly walk in the middle, Mags leading and Finnick behind. I feel like a robot. My limbs are controlled by some sort of inner force.

I try to get it out of my mind, but I cannot.

If Peeta wasn't dead, why did the hovercraft take him? Why didn't the cannon fire?

* * *

**Yay! A cliffhanger! I'm really excited to where this story is going! As always, please review, favorite, or follow!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: What was the most recent movie you watched? I just watched Brave, and it was really good!**

**-FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	2. Chapter 2- Haymitch's Gift

**Hey everyone! I've written the next Chpater of Alone, so here goes. Also, thanks to TeamPeeta1223 for reviewing, and Shonti and TeamPeeta1223 for following and favoriting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins. Therefore, I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters.**

* * *

We wander around the arena for another half an hour until it's clear nobody can go on.

"Let's stop here," Finnick directs.

Mags sits immediately and begins messing about with her awl. I sink to the ground and lean against a tree, thinking. Finnick's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Katniss," he says, "you were about to tell Peeta to stop when he hit the forcefield, didn't you?"

I nod.

"How did you know it was there?" he asks.

I do some quick thinking. I know if I mention the chink, the Gamemakers could easily do something to disguise it. So I try my other idea.

"I'm not sure," I say slowly. "I think, I think I could hear it. You know," I continue, seeing their puzzled faces, "it's like a wasp nest, only much quieter. I can hear it right now, can't you?" I say, looking up to where I see another chink.

"I don't hear anything," Finnick says.

I tilt my head. "Hmm, that's weird. You know, I can only hear it out of my left ear, the one the doctors reconstructed. I think they might have over done it a little, because sometimes I hear other stuff. Ladybug's wings, sometimes trees or stuff."

Ha. Now everyone will be looking at the doctors who fixed my ear, and they'll have to explain why I can hear like a bat. Haymitch would be proud.

"I still don't hear it," Finnick replies. "But if you can, where is it?"

I point to the forcefield, about twenty yards away. "Up there."

Finnick nods. "Okay. Well, if we meet anyone, then we can just shove them into the forcefield."

I nod. "Things are going pretty well, except for the water issue."

It's surprising. Almost as soon as the words leave my mouth, a silver parachute floats down into the middle of our little makeshift camp.

Mags reaches for it. "Go ahead," I say.

She pulls out a slim black tube. It's pointed at one end and curves downward at the other. Know what this is. I just can't remember.

I pick it up and roll it in my hands. Haymitch must be working with the other District 4 mentors, he had a hand in picking this. It obviously has something to do with water, because as soon as I mentioned water it came to us.

It's sort of cold. I press it to my check, conjuring up an icy cold wind. My father and I, hunting in the woods during the winter. Checking snares. Hunting. Getting maple syrup from the few trees my father had-

I suddenly bolt up. I know what this is!

The pieces are flying into place. The rodent's long sharp teeth, its wet muzzle, it all makes sense. The water is inside the trees!

"A spile!" I exclaim.

Finnick looks confused. Mags cocks her head and goes back to the awl.

"Mags, can I borrow your awl," I say politely.

Mags hands her awl over and I sprint over to a tree.

"Katniss." Says Finnick. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Just wait and see," I pant, driving the awl into the soft bark. "Bring me one of those baskets you made," I tell him. He quickly fetches one. Mags comes over to see what I'm doing.

Finally, I hit the middle of the tree and plant the spile inside. "Ha!" I say triumphantly.

Mags puts her hand under the spile. A drop of water rolls out onto her palm. She licks it up and expectantly puts her hand back for more. A thin stream of water rolls out into the basket I hold below.

Finnick and I exchange a smile. Then we both eagerly scoop water from the bowl and gorge ourselves on the sweet, warm water.

The sky is falling dark by now. "I'll take first watch," I offer. It's not like I would sleep anyways.

I need to sort out my thoughts. First off, I decide to tell nobody Peeta's not dead. Except Haymitch, but I don't have any contact with him at all, really. So I keep it to myself.

Next, I hold the locket that was once on Peeta's neck. I hug it tight, hoping it will bring the boy with the bread back to me.

But it doesn't.

In the darkness, I hear the click that means I've opened it.

I peer inside. I dump out the contents onto my lap. The top of the pile is a tiny folded paper.

I begin to open it.

* * *

**Hurray! Suspene and a cliffhanger! I just love them, don't you? ;) Anyways, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE review! If I don't get reviews, I will be sad, and you don't want a sad me killing off everyone in the story because everybody refused to write me a review!(This means YOU, YES, YOU should write a review, honest, they don't hurt or anything. Also, don't forget to favorite and follow! I shall try to get Chapter 3 up by the end of the week, stay tuned!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: What's your favorite song at the moment? Mine are Carol of the Bells and Skyfall by Adele.**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	3. Chapter 3- The Arena's Dangers

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I wrote the last chapter, but I had TONS of schoolwork, ugh. But I did do it, so here's the third chapter of Alone!**

* * *

Inside the locket there is a piece of paper folded many times so that it would fit inside the tiny locket.

The note reads:

_Hi Katniss. If you're reading this after I'm dead, I hope you're doing ok. I hope you don't think I died for you, I didn't and you need to survive, to lead the rebellion. _

My eyes fill with tears. Even on paper, Peeta is so good with words.

_Katniss, I love you and I always will. You're one of the bravest people I know, and I want you to know that. Down at the bottom is something I want you to have. I know it'll be nice to have something of me to hold onto, even when I'm not gone. _

_Be yourself, be perfect, like you are now, girl on fire. I'll see you again someday soon. _

_~Peeta_

Down at the bottom, there is a necklace. It's tiny, and I really wonder how he got this all into the locket. The necklace is small, it's a gold chain. At the bottom, there's a tiny charm. It's a loaf of bread.

"Oh, Peeta," I whisper, "it's perfect." I look up thinking he'll be next to me, smiling as I opened it. But I look up and there is no boy with the bread, and in that instant I know he's gone, gone, gone and not coming back.

Suddenly, I'm so exhausted. I clasp the locket with the note and the bread necklace around my neck and push Finnick. "Finnick. Can you watch for a while?"

"Sure," he mumbles. He grabs a trident and stumbles to where I was sitting. I take his place. As soon as my head hits the ground, I fall fast asleep into a dreamless sleep for once.

I open my eyes into bright sunlight. Finnick and Mags are sitting, eating who knows what but looking fairly alive.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I grumble.

"Oh, you know," replies Finnick, "I thought you might need to sleep, you know, after losing Peeta, and the baby."

Oh. Right. The baby. In the craziness of yesterday, I totally forgot about that. "Okay," I say slowly.

"It's fine," he says. "Come on over and eat."

The food's delicious. There's some sort of water bird and a basket of rolls that Finnick explains were sent to us before I woke up. Apparently there were twenty-four. I don't have the foggiest notion why I need to know that, but he seems to think it's important so I just let it go.

"Eat up," Finnick urges when he notices I've only eaten a little bit of my roll. "Gotta keep your strength up for the baby!"

I sigh and take another bite of roll just to please him. But I'm totally preoccupied thinking about Peeta and my? our? baby.

The Capitol citizens must be totally devastated that Peeta is dead. They, of course, don't know he was still alive. They'll also be wondering about the baby.

Someone gives me something. It's Mags. She gives me a toothless grin, giving me her awl. She mumbles, "Water," but Finnick takes it instead.

Mags pats my back. She says something about Peeta, claw, dead, sorry, but that's all I catch, although I understand her sympathy.

Peeta. Everytime I think of him it bring another round of pangs and longing. What I wouldn't give for ten minutes with him.

"I miss you Peeta," I say out loud. This is all for the cameras, not me. "I love you, I wish you were here now." Then I bury my face in my arms, crying.

Mags resumes patting my back. It's a kind gesture and everything, but it just makes me cry harder.

Suddenly Finnick comes crashing through the trees with the awl. He picks up his few tridents and I am totally bewildered.

"Katniss! Get your stuff!" he yells. He passes me his tridents and runs in the opposite direction he came.

I'm still awfully confused but I quickly gather my weapons and run after Finnick. As I run, a peppering sensation shoots on my arm, I look back.

A purple fog is following us. It looks normal, but a way that it moves tells me that this is obviously not a normal fog. It's too uniform for that. It's an arena trap.

I begin to run faster. I'm crying, because I never did stop crying after Finnick came to get us, crying because I'm tripping all over the place because I'm crying, and crying because the way we're running seems to be the one with the most prickers.

Lucky for me, I catch up to Finnick. We make it to the beach and literally collapse.

We just lie there for a while. If Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere, and Gloss were to find us now, we'd be dead before you could say "Hunger Games."

But they don't find us, they must be out hunting somewhere else. Finally I sit up and look at myself. Where the fog's tendrils touched me hurt badly, and I notice something is leaking out of them.

I know my mother once told me something about wounds and saltwater. I decide it's worth a try, at least. So I gingerly slip my hand into the water.

It begins to sting, so I quickly pull it out. But it hurts more not in the water, so I stick it back in. Slowly, I begin to put more and more of myself into the water, and the more is submerged, the less I hurt.

Of course, there's only one downside of this. Now my brain, not having anything better to do, will start thinking about Peeta again.

So I sit in the water and cry.

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffhanger ending, but you're probably tired of those, well, all of the other chapters have been cliffhangers! Well, cliffhanger or not, I hope you liked it.****_ Also, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_****(Although don't forget to favorite or follow either!)**

**A big thanks to bmdrwho12, who was the only reviewer for last chapter, thanks a load for reviewing! It means a lot to me and totally makes my day when I se I have a new review. :)**

**RANDOM QUESTION: What's your favorite color? Mine is maroon and gold! (Well, for now. My favorite color changes A LOT.)**

**Until chapter 4!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	4. Chapter 4- Prison

**Hey everyone! It's me, and I wasn't planning to update so soon, but decided to after this: check this out! **

**Favorites from: ToryGirl & TheRanger1020**

**Follows from: JoyMellark98, Mel087, ToryGirl, & FireFoxxe**

**Reviews from: Shonti, JoyMellark98 & TeamPeeta1223 **

**All I can say is, WOW. So thank you all SO, SO much, you don't know how happy I was to see three reviews and two favorites and four follows! You guys are awesome! So I figured you need another chapter as a reward, yes? I also added a little bit of Peeta's POV in the middle, many of you are curious as to what happened to him, so there you go. **

**Okay then, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

A hand gently taps me on my shoulder. I fly around to see my attacker but relax when it's only Finnick.

Sea green eyes look into my Seam-coloured ones. "Are you alright, Katniss?" he asks worriedly.

I consider a "yes" but say instead, "No."

"I'm really sorry about Peeta, Katniss," he says, "I don't know what I'd do if Mags died."

_He's not dead! _I want to scream. But then I think of what they must be doing to him in the Capitol.

What is Peeta suffering through because of my stunt with the berries? What is he thinking? What is he doing? The very thought of it sends me into a fresh round of tears.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Finnick," I say.

"No, it's fine," he says.

"But your jumpsuit! It was ruined!" I cry.

"Eh, whatever," he replies casually. "It's ruined already. So's yours."

I look down at mine and realize it's true. Between sobbing all over it and the poisonous fog, it's nice it hasn't torn to shreds yet.

**Peeta's POV**

I look at Finnick, Mags and Katniss coming up the hill. "Come on!" I yell, crashing through the last of the jungle.

I fly into the forcefield and black out. Someone's pushing my chest. Katniss is screaming hysterically beside me.

I try to open my eyes, but I can't. Why can't I get up, hug her and tell her it's fine, that I'm alright? Why?

Katniss kisses me and whispers softly, "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

Then the pressure is gone and I hear the whip-whip of the hovercraft. A claw must be dipping down.

Oh, Panem, it's for me! But I'm not dead! Don't take me! I'm not dead, don't take me, don't leave Katniss alone!

But the claw snatches me up and I'm lifted into the hovercraft.

When I wake up, I'm lying in a filthy cell with ugly gray clothes on. I try to stand but I cannot. Oh, I'm chained to the wall, that's why. Hmm, what fun.

Snow must be enjoying this.

Snow.

That's why I'm here. Because he knows I am very close to Katniss.

Katniss.

What is she doing right now? Is she all right? She'll be protected, with Finnick, that's true. But how is she handling my "death"? How is my dad, and my brothers reacting? My mom won't care, obviously but the others…

I start to cry. I know it's not very manly or anything, but it seems like the only thing to do, besides, count the spiders hanging from all over the grimy little cell.

The door creaks open, and the redheaded Avox girl enters. "Hello," I say quietly. She nods and sets a small tray next to me.

It has a small glass of water, a roll, and some sort of casserole, it looks like the ones we saw sometimes in District 12.

"This is it?" I ask, surprised. She nods.

Oh, right. This is prison, or worse. I suppose I'll get used to it.

I've just barely finished the last bite of the casserole (for a prison dish, it's surprisingly good), when a man enters.

He's really tall, I'd guess maybe 6 ½ feet, has a short buzzed head and beard stubble. In his hand he has a whip.

"We're ready for you, Mr. Mellark," he says, ice in his voice.

**Katniss's POV**

We're sitting near the Cornucopia, with our weapons, eating. Finnick found more shellfish and Mags made herself useful making some bowls for our food and I tapped a tree to get us more water. We are also eating some more of those District 4 rolls they sent us this morning. It's another good meal.

We also got rid of our jumpsuits, they were getting gross anyways and now we're sitting here in the layer underneath the jumpsuit, which is some sort of green suit. Whatever it is, it's better than those jumpsuits. We kept the belts, though, just in case.

Even though we've had an ok day, we're very quiet. All lost in our thoughts, I guess. I stare off into the jungle. Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt crashes into the tall tree at the edge of the jungle.

"Finnick!"

He turns just in time to see the lightning bolt hit the tree and disappear.

We look at eachother, confused. "What was it?" he asks.

I shrug. "Haven't got any idea."

"I wonder what caused that," he says to himself, "must be a Game-maker sort of thing."

I just shrug and go back to my shellfish and roll. I've cheered up a mite, and I'm really starving, so I eat a lot right now. Well, two okay reasons to eat. Hopefully Peeta's getting enough to eat.

"Aaagh, stop thinking about Peeta!"

Finnick turns, "What?"

Oh…..oops! I said that out loud. "Nothing," I say evasively, "just saying how good this roll is!"I give him a winning smile and hold up my half-eaten roll.

He shrugs, satisfied by my explanation. "Okay." He turns back to the direction of the lightning bolt.

Mags tugs my sleeve. "Yeah?"

She points.

I squint in the direction of the point. I can just barely make out three figures in the sand. One seems to be carrying another, the other one trails behind. I instinctively grab my bow and load it.

A hand grabs the arrow. "Finnick!" I say, horrified. "They could be the Careers!"

"But they're not," he says casually, popping the last of his shellfish into his mouth. "Cause they're, them."

He heads down without his trident. I'm thinking, _IDIOT! _

"Hi," he says to the intruders loudly, loud enough for me to hear. "Come on and join us. We have plenty of food."

I clench my jaw and shake my head. But then he says something else that makes me trust the intruders as well.

* * *

**TWO CLIFFHANGERS-HOORAY! One for Peeta's POV, one for Katniss's. Hopefully you liked it! Anyways, please continue to REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! :) Let's see if we can get 3 more reviews and 4 more favorites/follows!**

**RANDOM QUESTION:What is your favorite animal? Mine are dolphins and rabbits!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	5. Chapter 5- New Faces

**So I finally got this chapter up, it was kinda hard for me to write but hey, it's up finally. So, without further ado...**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Finnick brings Johanna, Wiress, and Beetee up to our small camp. I greet the District Three tributes with a smile, and Johanna with a scowl.

She scowls back.

_This could be the start of an amazing friendship. _I think and grin as I follow her sauntering down into camp.

Finnick asks what happened to them.

"Oh." says Johanna, "well not much really. We were in one of those wedge-things, you know and all of a sudden it started coming down."

"What was it?" I ask.

"Blood," spits Johanna. "It was blood rain. That's when Blight hit the forcefield."

"Oh, I'm sorry Joahnna," says Finnick. He's probably the only one who could get away with saying that directly to her face and not get a sword in the chest or anything.

I try to remember Blight, but I can't. I think he was Johanna's district partner. Come to think of it, I never saw him at training. I don't think he ever came.

"Oh, he wasn't much, but he was from home.." Johanna trails off. "But the blood rain really came up on us, you couldn't talk or anything without getting a mouthful. It got all over our clothes," she explains, holding up her jumpsuit for us to inspect.

"Ew," I say, wrinkling my nose.

"Yup, brainless." Johanna replies, a smirk on her face now that she's given me a new nickname.

**Peeta's POV**

I stand up and follow the tall man out of the cell and down the hall. It really smells in here, it smells of blood and sweat. Fear if I ever smelled it.

"I am Mr. Botkin," says the tall man as we walk down the hall.

"Okay," I say, and add as an afterthought, "Sir."

He nods curtly. "In here, boy."

I walk into a room that's pretty roomy for the ones I've seen down here, it's maybe 15 feet wide and across. In one corner there is a chair with a hard-looking back. A door across from the one we came in has a label, but it's written in a different language and I can't read it. It is tiled with spotless white tile and a drain and hose sit in the corner. I shudder as I think of what they would need a hose and a drain for.

"Take your shirt off," Mr. Botkin directs. I obediently do so and place it on a hook neatly as he walks to the other door, punches in a code and scans a badge. I hear the door click open and he opens the door, and takes out a big wooden thing with two small holes and one big one.

The pieces don't quite fall into place until I see him pull out a whip.

**Katniss's POV**

Johanna passes the shirt around for us to feel. I pass and so does Mags and District Three but Finnick grabs it and throws it into the trees. "What?" he asks, shrugging. "It's wasted anyway."

Johanna shrugs. "Whatever." She pauses then adds, "Hey, you people got any food?"

Finnick sighs exaggeratingly. "That's Johanna for ya," he winks at me, "always wanting food."

I give a wan smile. It flickers away as Johanna shoots a look of pure venom my way, she says, "That's Finnick for ya, always teasing,"

I try to smile but my face feels like lead. Instead I say, "I'm just going to sit by the Cornucopia for a bit,"

Finnick shrugs his approval. "Okay. But take a roll with you, you haven't eaten anything since Peeta…..since he was taken by the hovercraft."

I swallow. Does Finnick know Peeta's not dead? I feel tears well up in my eyes, I snatch a roll and go sit in the Cornucopia.

The inside of it is a little cooler than outside. There's also water at the bottom. I splash inside and hug my knees to my chest. Tears sting my eyes and I sigh. I reach for the locket and open it, just wanting to hold the note that Peeta once held.

I miss the boy with the bread so much it hurts. A tear traces a path down my cheek as I stare at the note. I blink and shake my head. It can't be good for me to just be so depressed but depression is all I feel.

"I miss you, Peeta, I wish you were here," I whisper sadly to the note. I just stare at the note for a moment, then I decide to make sure there's not anything else written. Just in case. It was dark when I read it last time, after all, I may well have missed something. So I crinkle it open.

Sure enough, there's a P.S. I missed. Eagerly, I begin to read Peeta's perfect handwriting.

**Peeta's POV**

I stopped crying out after a good forty lashes. Now I just slump in the stocks waiting for him to be done with it, with tears running down the grime on my face because of the intense pain. Suddenly it stops and Mr. Botkin's face appears.

"So, Mr Mellark," he says in his icy voice that I now hate so much, "do you have naything to tell me now? Anything…about the…..ah…revolution?"

"I don't know anything!" I scream, "I don't know! I didn't know anything about a revolution! Please, please stop, I don't know, don't know anything!"

"Oh," says Mr. Botkin, looking at me as if I'm a mildly interesting television show, "well then. That certainly complicates things, doesn't it, Mr. Mellark?" He leans in and smiles cruelly, revealing his crooked yellow teeth.

I feel another lash and a grunt of pain escapes my lips. Then I blink at the floor, angels stream out of it and they have Katniss's eyes. They smile, and one sits on my nose and I black out.

* * *

**Poor Peeta! It was sad for me to write that, I love Peeta too and it was depressing to have him whipped, but the story must go on! Also, I'm thinking of including a Haymitch POV snippet next chapter so review review review, let me know if you think that's a good idea or not. **

**So I didn't get ANY reviews for last chapter, so I'm creating a new rule, there must be THREE new reviews for the next chapter to be posted. In other words, there has to be 3 new reviews for this chapter in order for me to write the sixth chapter. So you know what that means, please, please review, so that I'm happy and you get the next chapter! **

**RANDOM QUESTION: What's you favorite time of day? Mine is afternoon, it just seems like that time is perfect. And you?**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	6. Chapter 6- Friends In Many Places

**Hey y'all, I did get the final review this morning so I wanted to get this up as soon as I can. So read along!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV **

I blink and look again. There isn't a P.S., it must be my imagination. I decide to go sit by Wiress, who's dunking her coil of wire in the water, mumbling to herself.

"Hi, Wiress," I say, plunking down on the sand next to her.

"Tick-tock!" replies Wiress, looking at me urgently.

"Yeah, yeah, tick-tock," I reply patiently. She seems satisfied and goes back to her wire, singing some little song about a mouse running up a clock. It must be for kids, but Wiress seems happy so I am too.

As for me, I just sit there, thinking about Peeta and staring off in a glazed sort of way.

**Haymitch's POV**

I take another sip of my bottle, watching the TV screen with Myla and Christopher, the District 4 mentors. As we sit watching our tributes pretty much do nothing, someone comes up behind us. I turn quickly, "Who's there?"

"Just us," a mild voice answers. I turn and see three people there, it's Lilac, Johanna's mentor and Marie and Jamie, Beetee and Wiress's mentors.

"We thought that since your tributes seem to have joined ours, we ought to come sit by you too," says Jamie.

I shrug and take another swig of liqor. "Sure, whatever," I mumble into the bottle, then my head snaps up. "Wait, when did they become allies?"

"Was your head in the bottle when that happened, Haymitch?" Christopher asks good-naturedly.

"Shut it, you," I reply but shake my head and smile. Myla flicks her remote up and cuts to the part where they become allies.

"So we're allies?" Johanna asks Finnick, Katniss and Mags. "Me and Nuts and Volts?" Finnick nods, Mags looks at them bemused and Katniss says, "Yes."

"Good," replies Johanna in a matter-of-fact way, "Haymitch told me I had to bring them-" she points to Wiress and Beetee- "to you if I was going to be allies with you."

"Curse that Johanna," I say as I sigh and lean back in my chair. Lilac laughs softly.

"Haymitch—" says Marie, "Haymitch, you know," she pauses awkwardly, "well, the thing is, we saw they received the 24 rolls, you want to send more?"

Apparently they told the mentors too. Only Finnick, Mags (not like she'd tell anyone or care), Seeder, Chaff, Johanna and Beetee know about it in the arena, we decided it was too risky to tell Peeta and Katniss. Only God knows what she'd do, use it to get the Head Gamemaker blown up killed again and goodness knows we don't need that.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, "you guys know how many to send?"

Myla pulls a slip of paper from her pocket and glances at it, "24 More I think."

"Alright," I say, "who shall we send it to?"

Marie nudges Jamie, "Since Beetee and Wiress, well, you know, they're great people but we probably shouldn't send it to them…" Marie eggs him on with nods.

"Johanna would just take them all," says Lilac with a bark-like laugh. I grin weakly.

"Let's send it to Katniss." Says Myla.

"And District 12 bread," adds Christopher.

I shrug again. "Okay." I type on my tablet authorizing a gift of 24 District Twelve rolls to be sent to Katniss Everdeen. I hit send, "There's 24 rolls on their way to Katniss."

"Perfect!" says Marie. Then we all continue to watch the large televisions with our tributes on them.

**Peeta's POV**

The angels weave in and out of my dreams. In it, there's a big angel who looks exactly like Katniss. She leans forward and traces the scars on my hand. Then she turns into President Snow, who says, "We all know what you did, Peeta, aren't you gonna save Katniss?" Then he explodes into a million butterflies who fly around bleating like sheep.

I jerk my eyes open. As soon as I shake the sleep from my eyes and the pain from my side (it's not fun sleeping on a cold jail cell floor with a whipped back), the redheaded Avox girl enters.

"Hello," I say, my voice is rusty like it hasn't been used in a while. It probably hasn't. "How long have I been out?" I ask the girl.

She holds up three fingers. "Three hours?" She shakes her head. "Three days?" She nods. "Whoa," I say. She places a small tray with water, and clear broth and crackers. In a small bowl there lies four pills. Oh, and a spoon.

"I have to eat this?" She nods. "All of it?" She nods. "Even the pills?" Another nod.

I'm halfway thorugh the broth and crakers when I think of something. "Um…." I say, not sure what to call her. She turns and raises her eyebrows like Yes? "Whazzernum?" I blurt. "Oh, sorry, I mean, what's your name?"

She kneels down and writes in the grime. **Quince.**

"Oh," I say. That's an unusual name. "Why-"

She scratches some more. **Flower.** Then she points to her hair. **My dad.**

I nod, "So your dad named you Quince for your red hair, and Quince is a flower?"

She gives me a small smile and nods, points to my tray. I obediently eat the rest of my broth and swallow the pills.

Quince takes the tray back and as she pushes open the door, I say, "Bye…..Quince…."

Quince smiles at me and waves a pinkie before she walks outside and I hear the door clang shut and lock.

* * *

**So then! Not much happened with Katniss, but Haymitch and Peeta have a lot going on, right? What did you think of the other mentors and Quince? Quince is a real flower, look it up! (And it's red too)! **

**I'll keep going with the three reviews-new chapter thing so that means AT LEAST 3 reviews before a new chapter. But remember, I love reviews, reviews keep me going with this story and they are love. So that means REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: What's your New Year's Resolution if you made one? Mine is to remember to turn socks right side out right after I take them off. I know, it sounds REALLY weird but I never remember to do it so we'll see if I can remember to do it or not! What about you?**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	7. Chapter 7- Notes

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I updated but I just got back to school and my life has been kinda crazy for the past week. But no further ado-let me present zee next update!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Brainless!" yells Johanna with an ugly look on her face. "You got a present." Well, she doesn't look to happy about it.

"Oh," I say, "um, thanks, Johanna."

"Sure," she replies, "anytime….brainless." But as she turns her back to Finnick she sticks her tongue out at me. I have to choke down a laugh for some odd reason. It seems the only person she gets along with is Finnick! But she'd probably get along with Peeta too….if he were here.

Finnick hands a basket to me—one he made I think. Inside are rolls from _my_ (!) district and freshly baked by the smell of them. The sight of them brings tears to my eyes for some reason. I never thought I'd miss the ugly old bread of District 12. "How many?" I ask.

"24," he replies loudly. Like, really loudly.

"Um….Finnick?" I say slowly…"maybe not so loud?"

He leans over and whispers in my ear. "You'll see. I want us heard." He slips a piece of paper into my hand and the way he does it nobody else notices. I nod…."Okay…" I also casually slip my hand into my pocket and drop the note inside.

Later that night, Johanna and I take the first watch, me because I want to read the note Finnick gave me, and her because "it's not like I would sleep anyways with you people guarding me," she told Finnick rater savagely I thought.

As soon as I crinkle the paper open Johanna notices. "Ooooh, what's that?" she asks. "A note from your future husband?"

"Shut up, Johanna," I reply and read the note.

_Katniss, (&Company) Peeta's alive, in ok condition. A plan is going to rescue you tributes and Peeta, remember the bread rolls, tick tock, stay alive, trust nobody but your allies, get rid of this note. -~~~~~Haymitch. _

"Seriously, brainless, just let me see the note," she says irritatedly so I hand it over to her. Her eyes bug out slightly. "Whoa," she says finally, "How did Haymitch get this note to you? Mentors don't actually touch the gifts before they are sent."

"How would you know?" I say.

"I was a mentor last year brainless!"

"Oh yeah, right," I frown. "It's a really weird note though. 'Tick Tock'? 'A pl-whaaa?" Johanna's suddenly clapping her hand over my mouth. "Mmmmph!" I struggle.

"Don't say anything about this," Johanna hisses in my ear. "Haymitch went to a heck of a lot of trouble getting this here, don't you put your mentor in danger."

"Okay," I gulp, because she looks really scary, all mad and stuff.

**Peeta's POV**

I carefully mark a circle for yesterday on the grime in my walls. It's something I thought of to keep track of how long I've been in here. Each shape is a day. The triangles are when Mr. Botkin take sme out and tortures me. The last time was three days ago. I'm expecting it again soon.

The squares are when Quince comes to visit me, even though she's only bringing me my food, I consider it a visit. And the circles are when nothing happens all day and I'm left here to drown in my thoughts.

The door creaks open and I jump, thinking it's Mr. Botkin. But the head isn't shaved, it's long and red, it must be Quince. "Hello," I say, my voice cracked from lack of use.

She smiles in return and sets my tray down. They haven't served the same thing twice in all the days I've been here. Today it's some sort of pasta with red sauce sitting on it. And a bowl full of greens. And a glass of milk. And on the side, as usual, a small cup of water with the three brightly coloured pills in their containers.

Oh, and a spoon.

I begin to eat hungrily, this is the only decent meal I get all day, the other times a jailer just throws in a granola bar or something and I only have that.

"So, Quince," I say brightly, "what's with the spaghetti, it seems so fancy."

**Cook In A Good Mood**, she writes on the ground with the end of my fork.

"Oh, well, tell her thanks-oh, um, never mind," I say. It happens a lot, I tell her to say something but then I remember that she's an Avox.

**It's fine,** she writes, and I start to protest- **It's Fine, Peeta, Seriously. Drink Your Milk. **

So I do. "Hey, there's a paper—" Quince quietly puts her fingers to her lips and I silence at once. I just stick it under my rockhard pillow to read…..later.

It's about three hours later when I get the note out. I've talked to Quince some more and added a square on my shape chart. This is what is says—

_Peeta-DO NOT GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT. You must remain awake if you want to get out. We are coming this night. –A Friend._

I frown, squint, and read it again. Stay awake? Get out? They are coming? What does it all mean? But in the end I decide not to sleep. It can't hurt me if they decide to come.

True to my word, I stay awake all night. I'm just beginning to worry they (whoever **_they_** are) aren't going to show up and I'll have been mislead. But then I hear it. I cock my ears. It happens again. Somebody's muffled footsteps across the white tile of this terrible jail.

The lock on my door moves, and slowly it opens. I see who is outside of it—Peacekeepers. The man in front takes his helmet off.

And then I see a face I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**Hooray for cliffhangers! So a lot has happened with both Katniss and Peeta-but who exactly is in that Peacekeeper uniform? I know...but I'm not telling! Mwahaha! I have lots more exciting things planned for this fanfic, and POSSIBLY a sequel...(Do you want one? Let me know!) I'm anticipating 15-20 more chapters depending on...well, you'll see soon! **

**Also, the 11th reviewer will get 1 specific question answered about this fanfic. (Please don't write your questions in the review though! I will get ahold of you probably via PM and then you may ask your question!) **

**RANDOM QUESTION: What's a really weird song that you like? One that I like is We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel. It's old and weird but I like it for reasons unknown :)**

**Please let me know your thoughts and review-until next time!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	8. Chapter 8- Escape!

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long. Life decided it would be a good idea to keep me really busy!**

* * *

_The lock on my door moves, and slowly it opens. I see who is outside of it—Peacekeepers. The man in front takes his helmet off. _

_And then I see a face I thought I would never see again. _

"Hey, Peeta," says Gale.

"Gale…..but…..how?" I whisper. Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming.

"Shhh," he says, "Quick, put these on." He tosses me a beat-up shirt and some pants. I quickly put them on.

Gale motions for me to come with him. I step out of my cell, wobbly because I haven't walked so long. Suddenly, I trip on my chain. An alarm goes off.

"Oh crap," Gale mutters quietly, putting his helmet back on. He digs for a set of keys and quickly undoes my chain, but the alarms keep wailing.

"Peeta, don't say anything." He whispers, soft as a morning breeze.

The rest of the Peacekeepers….are they really Peacekeepers? Flank me and march me off down the quiet, white hallway.

We're almost to the door where I came in but suddenly another man in white uniform stops us. I get on glance at him and I can tell he's a real Peacekeeper.

"Where are you taking the prisoner?" he demands.

In a weird, dark voice, Gale calmly replies, "We are moving him to a safer facility."

"Why did his alarms go off?"

"I don't know," Gale says, "the official in charge led me to believe that the alarms would be turned off."

"Where are you taking him, why now?"

"We are taking him to a safer facility," repeats Gale. "We are taking him now because the rebels are less likely to know we would move him in the dead of night."

"May I see your I.D.?" asks the Peacekeepers much more politely. We might have convinced him!

Gale hands it over.

The man's eyes go oddly blank. He pauses, then keels over backwards. He makes a loud thunk on the tile.

My group begins walking, Gale stoops to pick up the fake I.D.

We push open the door and I breathe a big breath of air. "Ahhhh," I say.

"We better go," Gale says to everyone, "they'll be suspicious now that I pulled that stunt. Everyone, quiet. It's a five-minute walk to the hovercraft." Some of the rebels pull guns or knives out of hidden sheaths. Gale yanks a gun and a bow. He hands the gun to me. "Just in case," he says.

Then we walk into the darkness.

* * *

Five minutes later, as Gale promised, we reach a small clearing with a silver hovercraft on it. The insignia reads, District 13. Gale types a string of numbers into the keypad and a ladder descends. We climb up one by one.

I collapse in a squashy blue chair. The last thing I see before I close my eyes is the sky-window, full of the night stars.

* * *

"Good thing he's not too badly hurt."

"Wonder what they did?"

"Lucky we got him when we did."

I blink my eyes open. I'm lying on my side in a crisp, clean hospital bed. Standing near me are three people: Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, and a doctor I don't know.

"He's awake!" cries Prim. She sits down by me. "How do you feel?"

I take a quick inventory. I feel an awful lot better than I did yesterday. "Hungry," I croak.

"We can fix that," says Mrs. Everdeen, bringing a bowl of hot soup, tomato, I think over to me. "Mmm," I say, "Smells delicious."

She smiles.

"Hello, Peeta," says the doctor. "I'm Dr. Montossa. But you can call me Dr. M for short. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions quickly, they'll help us make you better faster. Then you can ask us some, I'm sure you have a few."

Dr. M has red hair and dark brown glasses. He seems like a good man. "Sure," I say.

"Alright Peeta, so how long were you there?"

I think back to the marks on my wall. "Um, 15 days I think."

He makes a note on the clipboard. "Okay. Peeta, you have a lot of injuries, we know some are from the Games. But what happened while you were in jail?"

I swallow, my soup is threatening to make another appearance. "Um," I say feebly. "He whipped me. And sometimes he did other stuff. Like once I sat in a chair and he shocked me."

I look up. Mrs. Everdeen is staring at me with hard intensity. Prim has tears in her eyes.

"Uh, I think that will be enough for now," he says. "Do you have any questions?"

Of course I do! That's like asking me if I need to breathe. And since I'm not a vampire, of course I need to breathe.

"Yeah," I say, "Where's Katniss? Where am I? Has anything happened? Where's Quince? How'd I get here? What about Haymitch? And Gale?"

"Slow down," the doctor says. "In order, Katniss is still in the Games, but she'll be gone soon, You're in District 13, no, nothing big has happened, Quince is here as well, doing her jobs, you got here via hovercraft, Gale, Quince and some other rebels rescued you. Haymitch is in the Capitol, taking care of Katniss. And Gale is fine as well, he just has some minor injuries."

"What was with that I.D. Gale had?" I ask. "It made the Peacekeeper faint."

"The rebels put a gas into the fake I.D. that would be released to the person who opened it. The gas would knock them unconscious for a few hours," replies Mrs. Everdeen.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is there anything else you need?" she asks kindly.

"No."

"Alright Peeta, I think you need some more sleep. Come on, Prim."

The three walk out of my room and I fall asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

The man walked in his garden. Another burst in, panting.

"The most important," he panted, "you should know," He handed the older man a letter.

_Prisoner 3A2B has escaped. Rebels suspected. Victor 3A2C. Watch. '_

The man read the letter in disbelief. He dropped it and strode into the adjoining room. "Import the Item now," he announced to the room at large and walked out.

_I thought they could not escape. __**She will**__ be punished._

* * *

**Wow! It's a shorter chapter than usual, but the next scene will make a good opener. Lots of Peeta action in there, are ou glad to see he's our of jail? If you want theose thoughts to be heard, the little purple button is your friend. A favorite part, line, connection, whatever. Remember those reviews get the next chapter up quickly! Oh yes, fair warning, next chapter is going to have a really nasty cliffy. Mwahaha. :-)**

**FAQ:**

**How long is it going to go for?**

Right now, the current story plan is to go until the end of MJ. So probably, around 10-20 chapters.

**Will there be a SEQUEL?**

Possibly, it depends on if you guys want it or not.

**Is anyone going to die?**

Obviously, I can't tell you that...

**And today's random review topic is fingernails. Make of it what you will. **

**Until next time...**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	9. Chapter 9- We're Leaving

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! And as promised, a NASTY cliffy. And I have more to say but I think you'll want to read it first..**

**Oh, yes, and this chapter is dedicated to joymellark98, who went back and answered ALL my random questions. :)**

* * *

I run through the forest, trying to get away from Snow. But suddenly, he catches up to me and shakes me. "Katniss," he says, "Katniss" I turn but he is still there. Snow dumps some water on my head and keeps shaking me. "Stoppit," I tell him, but he is gone. Someone pinches me. Hard.

I flick open my eyes. "What was that for?" I snarl into the Carribean eyes of Finnick Odair.

He doesn't answer but says instead, "Three Careers at three-o-clock, get your stuff and protect Mags!"

"You should have said that first!" I yell at his back. Now I'm wide-awake. I snatch up my bow and sheath of arrows, whipping out of the grass and hunching in front of Mags.

Finnick is to the left, battling a dark-haired tribute with a bloody knife and Johanna is chasing the other with her ax. How she can carry that thing I have no idea.

"DUCK!" she screams to me, and I duck, yanking Mags along with me. I watch a spear fly over my head.

Towards an unsuspecting Wiress. Time seems to slow down. Sounds are coming from a long tunnel.

Out of nowhere, Beetee comes hurling in and jumps in front of Wiress. Protecting her. Shielding her. Sacrificing himself.

A cannon booms.

I suck in my breath, but I remember we are still fighting and shoot a furious arrow at the Career who threw the spear. It would have hit his heart, killing him but he turns and it lodges itself in his forearm. He yanks it out and I take advantage of his distraction, but before I can let the arrow fly Johanna runs in with a war whoop and buries her ax in his head.

His cannon booms and he falls, dead.

The one woman tribute realizes she is outnumbered and streaks back the way they came from.

Finnick comes panting back to us. "Got…him….dead….Career," he chokes out, and I hand him a bowl of water.

"Oh my gosh," he says, he says, looking at my sad face, "what happened, Katniss?"

Through my sobs, I tell him what happened. "I'm sorry, I know you liked him," he sympathizes.

I look around and take inventory. There's me, Finnick, Johanna, Mags and Wiress now.

"Oh, my gosh," says Finnick furiously, kicking a rock, "I hate this! It's…"

"Really dumb?" Johanna suggests.

"Yes!" cries Finnick, fists clenched. "You know what? I'm not a stinking piece in their Games! Come on guys, we're leaving."

"Okay," Mags, and Wiress gets up to follow her.

"Sure," says Johanna.

"But…Finnick!" I say, "We're in the Hunger Games. We can't really leave, unless we die." Finnick seems to have snapped. He must be halluncinating!

"Oh yes we can, girl on fire," he says, staring at me.

He stomps into the Cornucopia, and I follow him, utterly bemused. He stomps his foot and trident onto the golden surface of the horn, and he hits it so hard that sparks fly.

Johanna, Wiress, Mags and I watch him from the horn.

Finnick keeps slamming his trident into the golden surface.

"Finnick, what the heck are you doing?" I ask. Finnick's officially cracked. He's gone insane.

"Leaving," says Finnick, staring into my eyes with his blue ones. He hits the trident down one more time, finally, and I gasp in surprise as a hidden panel flips open inside the Cornucopia.

* * *

"Oh!" A woman's voice shrieks. "Haymitch!" A bottle of water is dumped on me.

"WHAT?!" I yell. "Oh, sorry, Myla," I say apologetically to the woman with dark red hair and flaming blue eyes.

"We just thought you should wake up, Haymitch," says Christopher, the other District 4 mentor, peering in the doorway behind Myla.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

Marie swallows nervously. "W-w-well," she splutters, "President Snow released something into the arena, we don't know what it is but it's going after Katniss."

"And Finnick triggered the emergency escape in the Cornucopia," adds Jamie.

"And Beetee died," adds Lilac sadly.

"Holy…." I mutter, I grab my bottle and fly out into the common viewing area.

"Oh my gosh,"I say. Sinking down into a worn plush chair. The other mentors join me and we watch from a hidden camera inside the Cornucopia. Not even the Capitol knows about this one. Plutarch took a great risk hiding it.

We watch suspiciously as Finnick slams his trident into the Cornucopia. The hidden panel slides open.

Marie yanks a phone out of her pocket. She totally ignores us, just typing rapidly on the phone, speaking nonsense and shaking it.

"Um, Christopher?" I say, "what exactly is Marie doing? This is kind of important," I gesture to the T.V.

"She's authorizing the hovercraft buttons and coding the escape. In English, that means she's triggering the hovercraft."

"Oh."

* * *

Finnick is now sticking various parts of his anatomy into the panel's hidden box. A big toe, an arm, an eyeball, a nose, a lock of hair, a leg, a thumb, etc.

The Cornucopia begins to shake. "What is going on?" I yell.

"Come on!" Finnick yells to me. I look at him just in time to see a gaping hole open and Finnick jump in, pulling Mags with him.

Johanna pulls Wiress with her and jumps.

Now it's just me. I snatch my bow and arrows and jump.

The last sensation I feel is falling, falling, falling….

* * *

**Hee,hee,hee. I know the ending and you don't, I know the ending and you don't...Yes, this was a shorter chapter, but if I had continued to go it would have been too long. Next chapter: Haymitch makes a plan, Katniss & Co. go to District 12, Peeta goes exploring, and it's tenatively titled, "District 13". Creative, right?**

**This chapter's random review topic is TARANTULAS. Make of it what you will. **

**Until next chapter-**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	10. Chapter 10- District 13

**I'm BACK! With an extra-long chapter, because the last one is short, and I finally hit 10k words! **

***does a happy dance***

**Anyways, here's your extra-long chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Suzanne Collins. Therefore, I do not own the Hunger Games. Also, I don't like escalators. **

* * *

I sneeze and flick open my eyes.

Prim gasps in surprise. "Oh! Peeta! I didn't know you were awake!"

"I wasn't," I smile at her, "not until about a minute ago."

"I'm so sorry," she apologizes profusely.

"No, really, Prim, it's okay." I try to give her a pat on the head, but I can't move because of the restraints on my arms on legs. "Huh?"

"We were watching you, and you kept twisting and turning, like it was a really bad nightmare," she explains. "And Dr. M decided to put the restraints on you so you wouldn't fall out of bed.

"Oh, okay."

"Ohmigosh!" Prim shrieks. "I need to tell him!" She flies out of the room and tows a grinning Dr. M into my room minutes later.

"Hello," he says, and I answer his greeting with another, "Hi, Doctor M."

"I think we can take these restraints off and take you to your room." He says. "You're a lot better. We have been injecting some medicine and it really helped. So now you're ready to be discharged!"

I grin.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I stand in my new room that I'm going to share with my older brother, Rye. My other brother, Chris and my father have the room right next to us. It's separated by a door on the inside of the room.

"So, little bro, how have you been?" Rye slaps me on the back in a typical greeting for us. I punch back.

"Not so great," I answer honestly.

"Oh, then I'll just have to fix it," he says cheerfully. This makes me nervous, because Rye is the family jokester.

"Sit in that chair," he directs. I decide that the chair can't hurt me, so I sit.

There is a loud farting noise, and I leap of the chair. Across the room, Rye is howling on the floor. I pull a whoopee cushion out of the chair.

I walk over to Rye. "This," I say nastily, "is not funny." I proceed to whap his head with the whoopee cushion.

Just then, my father comes in. "Hi, Dad!" Rye yells from on the floor.

He smiles, a crinkle in his eyebrows and wrinkling his cheeks. He looks much older than he really is, but when he smiles, he looks years younger.

"Hi, Peeta."

"What have you got?" asks Rye.

I punch him. "That was my question!"

He hands it to me. "See for yourself."

It's like a tiny television. I press the on button, and immediately I see Katniss's beautiful face.

It's a video. I press play.

"Hey, Peeta," says Haymitch from the video, looking actually pretty sober. Rare. "So how are you doing? I bet you're wondering about your pretty little Girl On Fire. Well, she's still alive."

"Haymitch!" shrieks a female voice, one I don't know. A hand reaches out and slaps Haymitch across the face. I chuckle. Not many have the guts to do that.

"Hi, Peeta," says the woman. "I'm Myla, one of the District Four mentors. Anyways, we heard you're getting a lot better, so we just wanted to say hello. Oh, and if you have any questions, ask your brothers or your father."

The screen fizzles and goes black.

"Is Katniss alright?" I ask.

"She's fine," my father replies. "She's still in the arena, but a hovercraft was sent to get her. They're going to break her, Finnick, and Johanna out. And Mags and Wiress."

"Where's my mother?" My father's face and Rye's harden, but Chris speaks up. "She was..killed."

"WHAT? HOW?" I yell, probably a lot louder than I should have.

"After you were picked up, the television screens in 12 went black. Nobody knew what to do. But in ten minutes, there were hovercrafts in the skies and bombs were raining down." Explains Chris. "The Hawthorne boys…Rory and Gale and Vick, I think, were running around town telling people to run for the woods. Us three made it," he indicates him, father, and Rye, "But your mother wanted to get something. She was too late."

"Oh," I say quietly.

Rye resumes where Chris left off. "Gale, the oldest one. He led us to a lake where we all took shelter. There were about 500 that survived. Well, the bombs were gone, but we were stuck. We couldn't go back to town, there was nothing. The Victor's Village survived though, nobody knows why. Anyways, Gale got some knives and three bows. We don't know where. Well technically, we do." He winks at me.

"Then he made more spears, and bows, and arrows. All of us who were able bodied helped feed and hunt for food. We were like that for three days until the 13 hovercrafts showed up. Then they took us, and well, here we are now."

"Okay…Um…So….I'm in District 13?" I ask.

My father nods.

"I'm starving."

My family wears identical expressions of confusion on their faces. I guess if you were told your mother just died and our hometown was bombed, you were supposed to be sad. But I'm just hungry.

"Er, okay," says Chris haltingly.

So we all walk up to the cafeteria together. Turns out they're hungry too.

A board reads the options for lunch. Stew with beef and mashed vegetables. A salad with turkey meat and tomatoes. A pasta dish with unfamiliar spices.

Rye opts for the pasta, Chris and father opt for the stew and I pick a salad because the other two look a little…..too much.

We sit down, at out assigned seats near the Hawthornes, and I notice, conveniently placed next to the Everdeens. Soon after we begin, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim come to sit at their table, which only has two seats.

"Hi, Peeta!" Prim waves to me.

I smile back. "Hey, Prim," It's a good thing she's working in a hospital. She's so bright and eager to learn, and it looks like she's pretty talented as well. Mrs Everdeen also works in the hospital, Prim tells me, but as a doctor instead of a trainee.

Prim and I chat while eating, and I share stories of the Capitol's lush buildings and the delish food, and she shares stories of District 13.

It's a wonderful lunch, but there's one thing missing.

Katniss.

* * *

As I stir awake, I notice Johanna and Mags sitting together,eating. Finnick and Wiress are still sleeping, though.

I comment, "Man, Finnick is a heavy sleeper."

Johanna snorts, and I continue. "I'm going to wake him up. Want to help?"

She humphs and walks over, but I can tell she wants to do it anyways. We each smear a little mud on our faces and lean over Finnick.

"Finnick," Johanna whistles, "time for wakie-wakies."

Now it's my turn to snort.

Finnick opens his eyes and yells, frantically grabbing for his trident before he realizes we're his allies.

I fall onto my back laughing and Johanna grins evilly, her version of laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you," he says, "shame on you, waking a victor so very rudely."

This just makes me giggle more.

When I finally stop laughing, I ask, "Where are we?"

"The arena," Finnick replies, popping a shrimp into his mouth.

"I thought you said we were leaving the arena.

Finnick shrugs. "Yeah, we have," he says, "To them. Look at your arm."

I look down at my forearm and gasp at the bloody bandage wrapped around it. Everyone else has one too.

"Cut out our trackers." Johanna replies.

"Oh." I say. Then, "Where's you put them?"

"I threw them into some bushes."

"Oh." This seems to be my new catchphrase.

I notice Wiress is awake as well, Apparently so does Finnick.

"Let's go," he says, shouldering his trident.

So we all go. This arena is huge, I notice as we trudge through the grass. It's not anywhere we've been before, which is weird. We went to the end of the one wedge, and they all were the same. We must be outside the forcefield, I notice just as Finnick stops in front of a, you guessed it, forcefield.

It's shimmery in the heat, but I can still see the other side. I twist Peeta's necklace around my fingers, wishing the real Peeta was here with me. He would know what to do.

"Now, we wait," says Finnick.

And amazingly, not five minutes later, a hovercraft appears. I squint at the insignia on its wing. District 13. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Finnick and Johanna wave their arms, to show where we are, so I join in. The hovercraft drops a ladder down to us. We climb on. It freezes us in place, like the one from my last Hunger Games, as it reels us upwards.

As soon as we get in, we're snatched away by white-coated men. The last thing I remember is shouting for Finnick and the rest not to leave me, but a flash of golden hair comes up behind me.

* * *

Fuzzy lamplight burns my eyes, and I flip over. And open my eyes, which are about two feet from Haymitch. He dozes with a knife in one hand.

"Haymitch?" I whisper tentatively. He jerks awake, brandishing his knife.

His face goes oddly slack for a second when he sees me, but then flashes away. "Hey, sweetheart," he says, not sounding as drunk as he usually is. Weird. Then I notice there's no bottle of alcohol near him. Even weirder.

"Haymitch." I say. "Where the heck am I?"

It takes Haymitch the better part of ten minutes to explain where I am, where Peeta and my family are, and what I'm supposed to do here. And why he has no alcohol.

The door creaks open, and I jump. But then I sit straighter as a blond head pokes in. Prim. "Katniss!" she shrieks. "Katniss, they said you were here—but I didn't know, and it's you! It's really you!" She flies over to my bed and gives me a bone-crushing hug, which I gladly return.

Then I realize something. "What day is it?"

"Second week of October," answers Prim promptly. "Why?"

"When did you rescue me?" I ask, feeling a sense of doom drawing nearer.

"The last week of August," says Haymitch gruffly.

Oh my gosh. I've been out for over a month. "Oh my—"

"Everyone's fine," Prim says reassuringly. When did my Little Duck become so mature? "Peeta's here too, and Mother, and Peeta's dad, and his brothers, and Gale, and Posy, and Hazelle, and Rory, and Vick.

While Prim lists the names of people that are here, I can only focus on one thing. Peeta is here.

"I need to go see Peeta," I say, slipping out of bed, not minding the ugly hospital gown, or the I.V. Tube on wheels. I put on some slippers.

"Well—Katniss—" says Prim "You're really supposed to stay here…"

But I can tell she doesn't mind. "Where is he?" I ask, and Prim leads me out the door with Haymitch following, dragging my I.V. because Prim told him to.

After countless corridors, two elevators and a small set of stairs, we reach a door that reads, 1303.

Prim knocks, and the door creaks open.

An eye peeks through the peephole, and the door flings open.

There's Peeta ,nothing but love on his face as he grins and pulls me in for a hug and a kiss.

All I can think is, _Home_.

* * *

**Hooray! Everlark fans, rejoice! They're back together! *does another happy dance* I've been looking forward to this chapter, because it was just fun to write and I was happy to put them back together! :) **

**Also, Beetee's killing wasn't random, it was planned...it'll be significant in the future. Don't forget her's dead. (Gosh, that sounded so wrong.)**

**Chris and Rye's names are a tribute (no pun intended!) to ArthursCamelot HG rewrite. It's awesome. Go check it out. **

**So the summary for this chapter? Rye plays a joke, the Mellarks eat some food, Finnick and Johanna do the hula, Prim makes Haymitch into a servant, and PK are reunited! **

**This chapter's random review topic is bread. Make of it what you will. That review button is your friend. A quote, a joke, a favorit eline or two. It will make me happy. Happy authors kill less characters, so make the author happy! Feed her...feed her! **

**I believe that's it. If you read this entire thing, you deserve a Peeta-Mellark-frosted-cookie. Hooray for you!**

**Until next time-**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	11. Chapter 11- Little Talks

**Hehehe, I just can't resist capital letters telling me to UPDATE! But seriously, you guys are EPIC. **

**EPIC, I say. **

**I take it you all liked the longer chapter with PK reunited. I liked it too. Hehe. But I figured, that since you guys have broken new levels of awesomeness, I shall make it my goal to update often...and make longer chapters. **

**I have more to say...but for now..read on!**

**P.S. Important news at the bottom! You better read! (Just sayin'...)**

* * *

I think this last week of my life has been one of the best ones.

I'm reunited with Peeta, Prim and my mother, even Haymitch.

Peeta and I applied for a separate compartment, so now Chris and Rye get their own compartment and Peeta's father gets his own.

I learn Prim is a trainee in the hospital. Chris helps out in the kitchens sometimes with his father. My mother works alongside the doctors in the hospital. Rye and Gale spend lots of time in Command. Peeta and I disregard the schedules on our arms, (but mostly me) and go find something more exciting to do.

It would be perfect, except for one thing. Coin, the District 13 President, wants me to be the Mockingjay.

But something about Alma Coin throws me off. Peeta agrees. She could be from the Seam if it weren't for her cold, calculating grey eyes and the sheet of silver hair that falls to her shoulders.

Haymitch thinks I should be the Mockingjay. And, because he's Haymitch, I trust him. But Haymitch hasn't been the world's greatest thinker lately, and I think it's because of the alcohol withdrawal. 13 enforces a strict abstinence policy, so Haymitch hasn't had a drink in over two months.

I would go insane, cooped down here, where the lights are dim and walls suffocating. But somehow someone npulled the strings to make sure Gale and I get an hour of hunting time every day.

A light knock.

"Yo, fire chick," comes a familiar voice from the hall. It's Johanna. "Fire chick" is her new nickname for me. I told her I hated it, but she just called me it some more, so I gave up.

"Hi, Johanna," I reply. "What do you want?"

"Come to lunch."

So I get up and follow her out of the room, but not to the cafeteria. I'm honestly surprised I know my way to the cafeteria…Then again, it's the only place I know how to go to. Besides my mother and Prim's compartment.

I look around the meeting room we're in and realize how many people are there. Haymitch. Peeta, Chris, and Rye. My mother. Prim. Plutarch Heavensbee and his assistant, Fulvia. Finnick, with his arm protectively wrapped around Annie. Even old Mags and Wiress.

Food sits on the table, so I ignore everyone and begin to eat in a hard-backed chair.

After I'm finished, Haymitch leans forward and says, "So, sweetheart, you're the mockingjay whether you like it or not. It's your choice whether you embrace it or not."

"What?" I screech at Haymitch. "You brought me here just to convince me to be the Mockingjay?"

"I told you she'd take it like this," says Peeta, smirking at Haymitch.

I snort.

"Katniss, obviously we want—" Plutarch begins, but Haymitch cuts him off.

"Er, okay Katniss," he says, awkwardly.

"Katniss." Finnick looks at me. "You've got to be the Mockingjay. You could help save lots of lives. You could protect kids from the Hunger Games." He pauses and looks at Annie.

It all clicks. Annie is pregnant. I repeat this piece of information.

"Yup," Finnick replies, a glow lighting his face. "In May."

A smile flits its way across my face. "Congrats. Then I will be the Mockingay, for Finnick Junior."

Haymitch snorts.

Prim smiles.

"Then…" says Plutarch, I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Well, before the Quarter Quell," he continues really weirdly, "Cinna gave me this to give to you when you decided to be the Mockingjay. I haven't looked at it. But here."

He hands me a plain black sketchbook.

I flip it open, and am enraptured by a drawing of me. I stand in a military suit, black, but a few hints of white. Even in combat, I am a Mockingjay.

More drawings, highlighting the different features of different outfits. And on the last page, a sketch of my mockingjay pin. Underneath, Cinna has written, 'I'm still betting on you, girl on fire.'

"Thank you," I tell Plutarch sincerely, and I actually mean it this time.

* * *

Peeta escorts me back to our compartment, and I put Cinna's sketchbook in my drawer, along with the locket of Peeta's and my mockingjay pin. I really need to ask him about that locket soon. Two grey uniforms of District 12 stare at me too.

Why must they be so itchy? I'd be so much more comfortable in sweats and a big T-shirt. And my hunting boots, instead of these ones that are all broken in wrong.

I go over to sit by Peeta. "I'm glad you're back," he says truthfully. "It was like having half of me missing."

Seriosly. Does he sit up at night thinking of these? Because they can't come off of the top of his head.

But my mouth says instead, "Me, too." And I guess it really is true. I missed Peeta.

Sure, I like Gale too, but Gale is fire, and I have enough of that. Peeta is the lapping water of the lake, the yellow dandelion of the spring that means rebirth.

I lean against him, just enjoying the moment, for now.

* * *

"Katniss…" warns a voice I know too well, "wakey wakey or I'll throw this…."

I jump up, fighting a screech. "PEETA MELLARK!" I shriek, probably waking up the entire district, "you wouldn't." I scramble up, but it's too late.

He dumps the bucket right on my head.

No water comes pouring out, though. Instead, a pair of socks hit my head softly.

I scream. "Peeta."

He does his best to look innocent, but it's not working because he's trying not to spit his stomach out from laughing.

"Guess what this means:" I say threateningly.

"W-w-what?" he chokes out before succumbing to the laughter again.

"This." I leap out of bed and begin to tickle him mercilessly. "Not so funny now, huh?" I ask him, smirking.

The door creaks open and we both freeze.

"Um, is this a bad time?" asks Rye's voice from the hallway. This, of course, causes both Peeta and I to fall into giggles again, so naturally Rye comes in, seeing both of us sprawled across the floor, lying helpless with snorts of laughter.

"…..Hi…..Rye….." Peeta finally chokes out.

"Hi, Peeta…." Says Rye, looking so confused. "Um….if this is a bad time….."

"No, it's not, really, it's fine, Rye," I tell him.

"No, um, it's okay, guys, I think I'll see you later.." And with that he exits and closes the door with a loud creak. Of course, this sends us into laughter again.

About an hour later, we're lying on the bed together, my head in Peeta's lap as he traces patterns in my hair. "Hey, Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Well, after they er...after in the arena…"

"You can say it, Katniss, it's over. We might as well accept it."

"Well…okay. After your heart stopped, but then Finnick started working it again, and the hovercraft took you, I gave you one last hug. Anyways, I noticed this big locket. So I took it."

"Did you." Says Peeta, sounding faintly amused.

"Well, yeah. And so I opened it, and it had a note inside."

"Oh, that," he says. "Katniss, I wanted you to know, even if I died in that arena, that I would still love you. So I asked my dad to help find a necklace for you. Not my mom—"

"Yeah, she's a nasty witch," I say and am rewarded by a faint chuckle.

"Yep. And so we picked that out for you. And—do you still have it?" he breaks off.

I get up and cross over to my drawer. I pull out the locket, the bread necklace, and Peeta's note. "Everything."

"I made that charm, you know," he says conversationally.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So.." I prod him. "Spill."

"I know you know I paint and draw, but I tried a few sculptures once. None of them turned out good..except this one. So I kept it. I knew I'd have a use for it one day. And then, the day we found out we were going back—I knew I had found a use for it."

"It's beautiful," I whisper, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Peeta."

"You're welcome," he whispers, hugging back.

After a few minutes of this, he sits up and says, "We really shouldn't be late for that Command meeting."

"We have a Command meeting?" I look at the purple schedule on my arm. Sure enough. 16:00. Command.

"We better go," I say.

"No, Katniss, wait." He says, looking serious. "They want you to be the Mockingjay, right?"

"Uh—right."

"So if you wanted something, I think they'd let you have it. Can't lose their Mockingjay—"He trails off.

"All I want is to go to District 12," I say. Then: "Oh! Peeta, you're a genius!" I grab a pad of paper and scribble down:

Visit District 12

Just so I won't forget. And I'll probably keep adding things, too.

* * *

"Soldier Everdeen." President Coin addresses me. "Will you consent to be the Mockingjay..this time?"

"I would consider it—" I say slowly, knowing I can't mess this up or Haymitch will kill me. "Before I agree, I want to visit District 12."

This prompts another furious discussion between the higher-ups. The Capitolites think, of course, I should be allowed to go. Thirteeners think, no way, too much of a waste.

Let me say, nothing is wasted here. I once saw Plutarch's assistant, Fulvia, crumple an unused piece of paper, and she received so many glares I thought she was going to sink through the floor in embarrassment.

Finally, they come to a decision. They will let me go, with a few invisible hovercraft for safety and me connected to a hovercraft too.

"I want to go with Peeta," I blurt out.

They stare at me. But another round of arguments allows Peeta to go.

"Thank you," I say politely. "I believe I am needed elsewhere." Namely, the cafeteria.

* * *

"You better not screw this up, sweetheart," says Haymitch's voice.

"I won't," I reply to the earpiece.

And hand in hand with Peeta, we set off along the ash-crunched main road of District 12, to our old homes, to the Victor's Village…..

* * *

**Hooray! Katniss goes to some meetings, Johanna is her usual irritating self, Rye gets caught in a bout of awkwardness, Command particiaptes in "America's Dumbest Argument", and PK go on a trip! **

**Next chapter: More District 12, more fluff, and more Finnick!**

_**As for questions about a sequel: I have a very important question for you guys: Should I continue with the current story arcs, and then end and make a sequel? Or should I make it all into a very, very long fanfic? Your input is what's going to decide this, so make sure you click that little review button! Of course, you should click it anyways...**_

**Hmm...I think that's it. Oh, yes, this chapter's random review topic is...OFFICE SUPPLIES! Make of it what you will. **

**Review, and until next time, **

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	12. Chapter 12- A District and A Life

**Well, hello there! It's been a while! Although I was super busy last weekend...(for those of you who don't know, I try to update every weekend.) And you are either going to hate me or love me for this chapter...and the cliffy...Well, why don't you read it and find out?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Hunger Games. Anything that's canon is S.C.'s and not mine. ...But Dr. M is my own...**

* * *

_And hand in hand with Peeta, we set off along the ash-crunched main road of District 12, to our old homes, to the Victor's Village….._

Peeta and I start at the main road. The district lies cold and lifeless. I trip and look down, expecting a rock, but instead I see a haunted skull. _I killed you,_ I think, looking and seeing other skeletons. Who were they? Did I know them?

We pass by the mayor's house and I can't help but think of the day of my first reaping, when Gale and I sold Madge those strawberries. I saw her a little before the Victory Tour, but it's now hard to remember my best girlfriend.

I clutch Peeta's hand a little tighter. Next, we pass by the bakery, and Peeta just stares at his former home, blinking a lot faster than he usually does. I gently sift through the ashes, finding nothing but a twisted metal poker and a wire rack. Peeta takes them, and clutches them as we pass by my old house.

There's not anything left of my house. I had moved most of my possessions to the Victor's Village house, so I'm thankful for that.

We head over to the Victor's Village. We peek in the windows of Haymitch's house, but there's nothing there.

We go to Peeta's house. Peeta gets a gamebag and puts some things in. A sketchbook. A few brushes and paints. He even gets a few regular pants and shirts.

I shoot him a questioning glance, and he says, "What? The 13 uniform is so itchy. It'll be nice to have something from home."

I shrug. "Whatever, Bread Boy."

After he's finished packing his game bag, he says, "Do you think we can bring my canvasses to 13?"

"I don't know," I say honestly.

"We can try," Haymitch says from my earpiece, and I jump.

"Jeez, Haymitch!" I cry. "Don't DO that!"

"Haymitch said we could try to bring them back."

"I know." He taps his ear. Oh, duh, Peeta obviously has one too.

I help Peeta gather about twenty painted canvasses, each one neatly covered with a sheet. Then he gets a bunch of clean ones as well.

We set everything outside and head over to my house.

Once we're inside, I immediately spot my father's game bag. I'm very thankful I brought this stuff over to my "house". Otherwise it would be dust by now.

I neatly pack my mother's wedding picture. I add the plant book and some of Prim's treasures, like a rock or preserved flower. Even my hunting moccasins and a soft T-shirt I love to wear.

"I'll be right back," I tell Peeta, hurrying upstairs. "My father's hunting jacket."

Of course, he follows me. I turn into my bedroom and muffle a scream.

A white rose sits in a clear vase on my bedroom table.

It's obvious who's sent it. President Snow. The rose speaks of threats, of deceit and lies. It speaks of untold secrets. It suggests, I can find you. I can see you. Perhaps I am watching you now.

"Katniss," Peeta says, "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe with me." I hardly even notice him coughing in the middle.

Peeta guides me outside with my game bag and hunting jacket. A claw dips down and scoops up Peeta's canvasses, and a ladder like the ones from our Games drops down to pick us up. I collapse on the chair inside. The last thing I hear is Peeta's voice, hoarser then usual.

* * *

Next thing I know, I sit in yet another hospital bed. My mother sits in a chair next to me, lightly dozing.

"Mom?"

Her head snaps open. "Katniss! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I am. Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"The doctors wanted to check you, make sure you were okay," she explains. "There was still a lot of radiation and pollution, and smoke, and coal dust floating around in 12."

"Oh, okay."

She turns to leave. "Katniss?" she says, slowly, "Would you like to go back to your room?"

"Yes," I say, "that would be great."

So she tries to get me in a stretcher, but when that doesn't work, she puts me in a wheelchair and has a big muscly guy wheel me down to my compartment.

I walk around, dropping off my mother's wedding picture and Prim's treasures. My Little Duck collects the things, and lovingly polishes them off.

"I thought you would be in the hospital," she says.

"No," I reply.

"Oh, okay," she says.

So I walk back to my compartment.

I dust off my things like Prim, and arrange the covered canvasses, putting the unused ones in a cupboard next to his paints, sketchbook, and utensils. I put the plant book on a shelf, next to Cinna's sketchbook, and my father's hunting jacket on the back of the chair.

I put Peeta's shirts and pants in his half of the dresser, and my T-shirt on my half, along with my hunting shoes.

I put Peeta's pearl and a silver parachute in another drawer.

I flop onto the bed and admire my work. Peeta would be proud.

Vaguely, I want to look under the covered canvasses, but I decide to wait until Peeta wants to show me.

Peeta.

Where is he? He wouldn't be here—only if—only if—

He wasn't able to!

I fly out of my room and straight to the hospital, where I smack dab into Chris. "Oh, Hello, Katniss," he says, "I was about to come get you."

I pause, "Just—give me—one second"

He waits until I have my breath back. "How's Peeta?"

"Not very good," he says tersely, "Come in and talk to his doctor, he can explain it a lot better than I can."

I obediently follow him into the hospital. There's Peeta's dad and Rye there too, both looking really gloomy.

A man wth red hair is marking things on a clipboard, but looks up when I enter.

"Katniss," he says, "it's nice to see you. I'm Dr. M, Peeta's doctor. You're probably wondering what happened," and I nod. "When Peeta went back to 12 with you, there was a lot of coal dust floating around. And Peeta wasn't entirely healed yet, so I'm afraid he's had a relapse."

I let this information sink in.

"What?" I shriek.

"I'm so, so sorry, Katniss," he says gently, "The doctors are operating on him right now."

"What?" I cry, sinking down into a chair. "Why?"

"Peeta wasn't fully healed yet from his…..injuries…..in the Capitol, and the radiation and coal dust floating around in 12 didn't help at all."

"Oh," I say slowly, "Well, can I see him?"

"You can't go inside, but here he is," Dr. M says, pushing back a curtain.

I peek inside, peering at the white-masked doctors working away with their fancy tools, and I glance over to the heart monitor, only to see it fall into a straight, unbeeping line.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! I know the ending and you don't, I know the ending and you don't...Gotta love dem cliffies.**

**So what'd you think? Remember, the reviews make me update faster...and then you can find out what happens to Peeta...**

FAQ:

How long is this story going to be?  This story is going to go to the end of Mockingjay, canon-wise. But wait! There's going to be a se-oops. *Covers mouth with hands*

SEQUEL? DID YOU SAY SEQUEL?! ...Yes...

Oooh! Oooh! What's it about?  Hmm...well this is a CF/MJ story...could it possibly be an after-MJ story? Why yes, yes it could!

I have something to say. What should I do? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EW! You could click on that little button that says review! A quote, a line, or two if you can't make up your mind...(hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!)

**Can you guys believe this story has been going on for over three months? Neither can I? Let's hope it goes on for much, much more!**

**Until next time...which you'll find out Peeta's fate...**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	13. Chapter 13- Therapy

**I apologize for not posting this weekend, but my parents decided it would be a good idea to paint the wall...where the Internet is pluged in. Suffice it to say that I was without Internet for more of the weekend than I would have liked. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I am not Suzanne Collins. If I was, why would I be writing a fanfiction about my own series? I'm just playing around in her sandbox for a while. **

* * *

The world has ended, so why are the doctors still working? Well,why am I alive for that reason?

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and it's Prim. My little duck wraps an arm around him and says, "It's going to be okay, Katniss, look."

I glance over and am rewarded with the sight of a moving line on the heart monitor.

I exhale a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thank you, Prim," I say, giving her a hug. "Do you want to stay?" I know how much she and Peeta became friends while I was still in the arena.

"Well—" She hesitates.

"It's fine," I say calmly, And Prim manages a watery smile.

"This coming from the girl who doesn't follow her schedule," chirps Rye.

"Oh, shut up, Rye," I tell him, "you don't follow it sometimes anyway either."

* * *

Two weeks later, I visit Peeta everyday. He survived the operation, but he's now in a coma. Well, it's better than him being dead, is what I tell myself everyday.

Prim comes with me sometimes, or maybe a member of Peeta's family. Even Haymitch came once.

I bring stories of my District 13 life, or maybe Command. Prim brings stories of the hospital, where she's training to be a nurse. Chris brings stories of the kitchens along with his father, and Rye brings stories of the pranks he's pulled. We're all surprised he hasn't got caught yet.

On this particular day, I just go by myself. I bring an orange wildflower I found while hunting. Without Gale.

Gale's been mad at me since the day Peeta "died". He thinks Peeta's more important. I tried to tell him that he was my best friend, and Peeta wasn't replacing him but to no avail. He's avoided me all these weeks.

So I go hunting by myself now.

I put it in a cup I borrowed from the kitchen.

"Hi, Peeta." I say quietly.

"How are you? I've been good, but I miss you. I wish you'd come back. Sometimes, I wonder why. The food keeps getting worse, all the guards are mad at me, Coin wants me to turn into a robot and do her bidding….the usual.

"I brought you a flower today, I found it while I was out hunting. It's your favorite colour of orange. I put it right by your bed, so when you wake up, you can see it."

Is it real or not real? I can almost hear Peeta talking back to me.

I pick up his nearly lifeless hand. "I want you to come back, Peeta. Please? You'll come see Prim, and she has learned so much! And Rye's pulled a bajillion new pranks…..and still has not gotten caught. And Chris and your dad? And Haymitch? They all miss you. Especially me." I pause before adding, "Come back to me, I want to see your paintings, and watch you doodle in your sketchbook."

With that, I get up and leave.

And on the way out, I run smack dab into…a length of rope? I pick myself up off the floor and say, "Hello, Finnick."

He looks over at me with his green eyes. "Oh, hi, Katniss," he says, "how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

'I don't know." He rapidly knots and unknots the rope, making nooses, fishermans knots, whatever he could do. "I'm worried about Annie, I don't know where she is,"

"Oh," I say. "Annie…Cresta?"

"Yeah," he says with obvious relief, "her. She's…she's….I love her, Katniss!"

"Okay…"I say, feeling ridiculously like a therapist, "Well, I'm sure we can fix that."

"Oh, okay good," he replies.

"Hey Finnick, wanna go see Peeta?" I ask.

"Sure, where is he?"

"Well…he's actually in a coma."I proceed to explain Peeta's predicament to Finnick and lead him over to the room where Peeta is.

"He's not going to respond or anything, but it's nice to talk to him," I explain. "You can come talk to him anytime you want."

As I close the door, I see Finnick talking and knotting his rope rapidly at the same time.

* * *

I head back to my mother's compartment. I'm temporarily living with them because it's just too depressing in my and Peeta's room without him there.

But I never make it to their room.

"Sweetheart, they want us in Command," says Haymitch irritatedly, "I've been looking for you for half and hour."

"Really?" I ask, checking my arm. Sure enough, in the ugly purple ink, it says, 15:00 Command.

"Yes!" Haymitch practically yells, grabbing my arm and dragging me down to the high-tech room where they hold Command.

* * *

It looks like we're the last to arrive. There's a lot of people I don't know in the room, but some I do know. Plutarch. His assistant, Fulvia. Gale. President Coin. Chris and Rye, even. And then a woman with a shaved head and green vine tattoos. A man with so many piercings I can't count them. Two identical-looking young men with…..cameras?

"Katniss," the president says welcomingly. Although her tone suggests she's appy to see me, I can see otherwise in her eyes. I've hunted too long. I can read her like a book. Haymitch told me that she wants me out of the way, and Peeta as well. She senses we're a threat to her leadership, apparently.

"We've decided to shoot your first propo. You'll be going to District Eight." She explains.

Plutarch takes over. "There was lots of bombing this morning there," he says, "so you'll be going to visit the wounded. We have your Mockingjay outfit ready downstairs. They have a bow for you in the armoury, so you need to collect that as well. Soldier Hawthorne, and Soldiers Mellark will be going with you as well, for your safety." He gestures to Gale, Rye, and Chris.

"This is Cressida," he waves to the woman with the vine tattoos, "and her assistant Messalla." The guy with the piercings waves to me. "And then the cameramen, Pollux and Castor." They both give me a small wave. "They'll be going with you to Eight, too, to film you interacting with the injured people of Eight."

Haymitch gives a slight cough. "Oh, yes," Plutarch adds hastily, "Haymitch will be in a hovercraft above Eight. You'll be in conatact the entire time, with this," He holds up a small earpiece, and I reluctantly take it.

Fulvia grabs my arm, and she and Plutarch steer me to an elevator. Plutarch consults a number written on his hand. 3908.

The elevator goes down, down, deeper than I've ever been in 13.

Finally, we get to the right floor. A guard stands in front of the corridor we need to go into.

"No citizens allowed," he says in a gruff voice.

"Are—are you sure?" Plutarch asks. "That's the compartment we need—3908."

"No citizens allowed," the guard repeats, a little more forcefully this time.

But then I hear the softest whimper, like Prim when she had had a bad nightmare when she was younger.

So without thinking, I punch the guard in the face and dart down the hall. I push open the swinging door of where the whimper came from, and stop in surprise.

It's my prep team.

* * *

**Hee, hee, hee. Well, you all know what happens next, don't you? I'm really just on a roll for these lovely cliffies...it's been what? 3, 4 in a row? **

**Summary for this chapter: Peeta becomes an inanimte therapist, Finnick makes his first show-stopping apperance, Katniss goes to a meeting and learns of her mission, and becomes very violent. **

**Also, thank you for all of the reviews! I've been so busy this last week I haven't had time to reply to them, but I want to let you know they are appreciated! I think the review count has doubled these last few chapters...keep that going!**

**Oh, yes, one more thing: I am now on Spring Break! So hopefully I'll be posting twice a week now for the next couple of weeks. Um...I think that's it! **

**Don't forget to click the little "Review" button!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	14. Chapter 14- Of What You Wish For

**A/N: Well, I'm still on Spring Break and have nothing better to do than UPDATE! So here's your next chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual, but lots happens!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I'm just playing around in her sandbox for a while. **

* * *

I walk into the room, which smells of grime and guts and human misery. I shudder as I walk past a drain.

I do not want to know what was going on here.

I take Venia's cold hands. "Venia." I say, "Venia, what happened?"

"They…took us," she explains slowly.

"Who took you?"

"People," she answers vaguely, "the night you broke out."

Plutarch, Fulvia, and the guard have all appeared by now, the guard massaging an already brilliantly colored bruise on his left eye.

"You!" I snarl at them, "Why are they here?"

"I—I honestly don't know, Katniss," and for once I actually believe him.

"They were being punished," the guard says, staring at me.

"Why?"

"They had been stealing food from the kitchens."

"And so you chain them up like this?"

"There was more than one infraction," says the guard.

Behind me, Octavia whimpers. "It was only one slice of bread, and we were so hungry."

My poor prep team. I can't help but think how when I had won my first Games, Octavia snuck me a roll under the table because she couldn't bear to see my suffering.

"Well, release them now." I say.

"I can't." replies the guard, "they're supposed to stay here."

"Let them out on my authority," says Plutarch.

I glance over at Plutarch and Fulvia. The latter looks like she might barf or pass out or something.

For someone working for a Gamemaker, she has a very weak stomach.

As we walk back to the elevator with my prep team in tow, Plutarch speaks into a tech-y thing and then tells us, "Coin has put off Mockingjay duties until tomorrow, so we can train your prep team and give them a tour. We're headed to the cafeteria now."

* * *

So five minutes later, we arrive at a larger table than usual. Prim and Rye are deep in discussion already when we get there, and I saw Chris and Mr. Mellark working in the kitchen. My mother's probably eating in the hospital.

Even though while we've gotten here, the food has gotten slowly worse every day, I devour my turnip soup.

Gale sits next to me.

We haven't been this close since we fought, nearly three weeks ago.

I try not to look at his turnips too pathetically. But it doesn't work.

A blob of turnips makes its home in my bowl.

I glance over at Gale. "I'm sorry too." I say.

Gale doesn't speak much here. So I can tell he means it by the look on his face. I've hunted with him too long for is face to be unreadable to me.

"Who are they?" He nods to my prep team.

"My prep team, from the Capitol."

He nods slowly, taking in Venia's tattoos, Octavia's green skin, and Flavius's orange curls.

"I see."

And that's all we say. I chat more with my prep team, but we really don't have much to talk about.

Yet it's Posy who helps the most. She scoots over to Octavia and lightly touches her arm.

"You're green. Are you sick?"

I can see Octavia starting to shake a little, so I say, "It's a fashion thing, Posy. Like lipstick."

"Oh." Posy considers this. "I think you'd be pretty in any color."

I see the tiniest gleam of happiness in Octavia's eyes before it's gone and she says, "Thank you."

Posy also inspects Venia's tattoos, tracing designs in her arm and asks Flavius if she could come and style his hair one day.

Flavius accepts. I think all three are happy to have someone to talk fashion and beauty with. Even if she's only six.

The four make plans to have a tea party on Tuesday.

* * *

Later that day, I walk down to the hospital again to visit Peeta.

Finnick's already there.

"Oh, hi, Katniss," he says, still knotting his rope. "Have you seen Annie?"

"Uh—no, actually," I say. "Isn't she here in 13 though?"

"That's what I thought!" says Finnick, "But I can't find her."

"Okay, Finnick, well, I'll find her, don't worry."

"Would you?" asks Finnick. "That's—thank you, Katniss!"

"Why don't you go back to your compartment, and then I'll send her to you when I see her?"

"Okay!" Finnick's nearly out of the door already.

* * *

Even later than that, I visit Johanna, with something I picked up in the woods.

"Can I come in?"

"NO!"

I go in anyways.

"I brought you something," I say, holding it up.

Johanna's bad mood seems to be gone, but I know better. She should have been a redhead, then we would understand where her fiery temper comes from.

She crosses over and picks it up. Smells it.

"Smells like home," she says.

"Yeah," I say, "I got it while I was hunting. Thought you might like to have something to remind you of home."

"Thanks," she says, setting it on the table.

"You're welcome," I say, and before I can stop it, "Would you like to come to my compartment?"

She shrugs. "Whatever."

So she follows me back to our compartment.

I sit on the bed and let her look around. She pulls out the drawers. "Can I have this?" It's one of my shirts, a gray one.

"Sure," I say. I didn't love it that much anyways.

It's nearly dinnertime and she has to go. "Maybe we should make this a regular thing," she laughs. "Come over someday."

On my way to the cafeteria, again, a thought crosses me. I made a friend. Peeta would be proud.

* * *

**Katniss goes people-hunting, Annie plays hide-and-go-seek, Finnick visits an unconscious therapist, Katniss makes a friend, and Posy and the Prep Team prepare a party. **

**I know there's been a lack of Peeta, but remember, people, he's in a COMA. He's not conscious. **

**And now, my invisible readers, I speak directly to you. I know you're there, so please, please review! I really do want to know what you think! Also, shoutout to TJ Jordan and Taylor Huston, who have been faithfull reviewing each chapter. You're AWESOME. So be like them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh! One more thing: I've created a forum for this story! I'll be sporadically posting challenges, contests, and quite possibly spoilers...or they could be red herrings...so do check it out! (The link is on the very bottom of this chapter, under my signature.)**

**Man, that was a long A/N. If you read the entire thing, you deserve a Peeta-Mellark-official-frosted-cookie. **

**Until next update!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**

**P.S. HERE IS THE LINK TO THE FORUM: myforums/fuzzysocksandwriting/4342456/**


	15. Chapter 15- Whether to Laugh or Cry

**A/N: I'm back, everyone! This is a longer chapter than usual, but I thought you guys deserved it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Anything you recognize, I don't own. **

* * *

A day later, I go up to the stairs to go hunting. But when I reach them, I see Gale.

So it's the first time in over a month I go hunting with Gale. I'd forgotten what it was like, having a hunting partner. Someone to watch our back.

Even though we've been here for nearly six months, the game still isn't suspicious. We get lucky, and catch seven squirrels and three rabbits.

Gale offers to clean the game, so I let him, sucking on a mint leaf. Luxuriating in the golden sun.

"Katniss?" Gale's voice brings me out of my stupor. "Why do you care about your prep team so much?"

"I—I really don't know," I confess, shrugging my shoulders. "They're kind of like little children. It seems so wrong to hurt them."

"Ah," says Gale, but I can tell he's not very impressed.

"I mean, well, they've made me over! Like, a bunch of times." This is so dumb. Why would I defend my prep team? "They're not bad—they're like little kids! Like Prim, or Posy!"

My voice is rising to a shout. "I guess, maybe, Mr. Gale Hawthorne, when they're the people that help make you beautiful before you're shut in an arena with 23 other people who want to rip your face off and you're probably not going to live; well, they kind of become important to you!"

Gale raises his eyebrows.

I just hmpf and stalk off back to 13.

I'm in a bad mood all day. Nobody talks to me, I think they might be scared of me. Well, they should be.

* * *

I wake up to a very familiar face in my face. "Ohmygosh Prim!" I shriek. "Don't DO that!"

She giggles. "Sorry, Katniss, but—well, I couldn't resist."

I sigh dramatically. "So what's got you all hyped up? I haven't seen you this excited since I got you Lady."

I barely even noticed my bad mood going far, far, far away.

She leans over and whispers the two words I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Peeta's awake."

I don't remember going to the hospital at all, but I must have because I don't know how to teleport.

I crash into Peeta's ward, ignoring the guy at the front desk who yells at me to sign in, but then gives up really quickly. Maybe he saw the look on my face or something.

And then I open the door.

Chris and Rye and Mr. Mellark, even Prim, are there.

And then in the middle of the room is Peeta himself.

"Peeta!" I cry and run over to him.

"Katniss," he says, looking oddly strained. "Katniss, go, run! Snow wants you!"

I freeze, not sure what to do.

"Katniss!" Peeta says hysterically, "GO! GO! RUN!"

"Peeta?" I ask cautiously. "Are you, um, okay?"

But Peeta doesn't answer. Instead he vaults off his bed running towards me, to hug me? I don't know. I reach out my arms to return the hug.

But instead his hands lock around my throat.

The last thing I see is Peeta's crazed blue eyes staring back into my own grey ones.

* * *

I'm in the hospital again. Not in 13 though, it's the one from the Capitol, that I was in after my first Games.

Many people come to visit me. The door opens to reveal Haymitch, holding a bottle of beer. Prim, with her Healer's outfit and a stethoscope.

Chris and Rye and Mr. Mellark, all holding bags of flour and throwing them at each other. All three are covered in flour.

Even the dead come visit. Cinna arrives, sewing me another fire dress. Beetee brings some technology for me to look at. Mags comes and sits by my bed, holding up a fish hook.

I think I fall asleep, because when I open my eyes again, I'm back in reality with nobody in my room.

* * *

But as soon as I stir, a red-haired doctor bustles in. It takes me a moment to place him, but I remember he's Peeta's doctor. Dr…something. It started with M.

"Hello, Soldier Everdeen," he says, sounding positively chipper. "How are you feeling?"

"I….really don't know," I say honestly. My voice sounds cracked, like I drank a tube of toothpaste or something. "What…happened?"

"Peeta was trying to kill you," he explains. "We think the part that was left of what you saw before the coma, the Peeta you remember, was trying to warn you. The Peeta the Capitol…made…was trying to kill you. I think you know why."

My fingers go and trace the lumps on my neck. "Those?" Dr. M explains. "We had to do a bit of surgery after it happened, we didn't want you to lose your voice."

I nod, slowly, taking it all in. "Where's…"

"Where's Peeta? He's back in his room, now under surveillance and lock and key. Even got a machine to knock him out if he starts to be too crazy."

I nod again. "Can I go see him?"

"I—well, I really don't know, Katniss," he says, sounding pained.

"Please?"

Something in the doctor seems to give because he says, "All right. Let's wheel your stretcher down."

I manage to talk him out of a stretcher, though, and into a wheelchair.

I cautiously open the door and wheel myself in. It's an awfully awkward process, partly because I have no idea how to maneuver this thing, and partly because Peeta's staring at me with such intensity.

It's a little creepy.

"Hello," I cautiously venture.

"Katniss."

"I—um—yeah, that's me."

The awkwardness in this darn room could choke a deer or something.

"How are you?" I ask, trying to make conversation, but not succeeding.

"Don't try to make conversation Katniss, you're not very good at it," he says lightly but I can sense a darker undertone.

"Well what should I do?"

"Talk," Peeta says, like tis is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well—but you just told me not to make conversation!" I say, frustrated.

"I did, didn't I?" asks Peeta. Then suddenly his demeanor changes. "Katniss, KATNISS, RUN! They're coming for you! They'll rip you to pieces! RUN!"

Then he's madly struggling at the restraits, but it's worthless. In a few moments he goes limp.

I slowly wheel out of the room, blinking back tears.

* * *

I stare at the wall for days upon days. Peeta's worse than he was in his coma. It's like he was remade with a different brain or something. Depressing.

Dr. M. comes in one day and says, "Hey Katniss, we've got an idea. Will you come talk to Peeta? I want to see if I can prove something." He pauses, then adds, "It might help make him better."

So I allow myself to be wheeled down. The conversation's the same as it was last time.

The very next day, Dr. M. comes in grinning like…..I don't know. I don't know anything that grins like that. Kinda creepy, actually.

"We've figured out what's wrong with Peeta," he says.

In people terms, he explains it to me.

In the Capitol, they'd also injected him with a sort of poison. It would take effect when Peeta breathed in smoke, and then it would throw him into a coma for twenty-three days. Then the poison would work its effect.

Basically, it wouldn't kill Peeta, it would just make him see things when he saw me. Mutts. Tracker jackers. Everything you could think of.

The best part, he says, is that Peeta tries to fight back. When he's telling me to run, he fighting against the poison.

But the poison always overpowers him.

There's no known cure, Dr. M. says, because the Capitol had just developed it and decided to try it on Peeta. It's a horrific thing.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry after Dr. M. leaves. So I do both.

* * *

**Oh yes! This was so fun to write. Oh, how I love making my characters...and my readers...suffer...**

**Heh, heh, heh. **

**There's nothing much to say, except I still want you to ****_REVIEW_****!**

**Until next time!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	16. Chapter 16- Can You Hear The Rebel Song

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm actually not dead! I apologize for the longer wait on this one, I had a little bit of writer's block and a really large moNster named "Life" got in my way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If you recognize it, it's not mine. **

* * *

The very next day, I get a knock on my door and the prep team enters, all three of them beaming brightly. "Katniss!" Flavius says, "We're here to remake you!"

"Here?" I ask, stunned.

Octavia laughs. "No, no, no. Downstairs in the Remake Center!" She and Venia grab my arms and propel me down the hall, where Posy is waiting. "Hi, Posy," I say, as I walk past.

"Hi, Katniss!" she says, skipping along after us. "Can I come along?"

"Sure, Stylist-in-Training!" Octavia says to the little girl, linking arms with her.

I'm surprised. Wow. Those four really have bonded. And the funny thing is, I can see it happening, too. It's just, well, I guess they were kind of made to be best friends. Even if one of them is about twenty years younger. And three of them look weird.

When we get there, Plutarch and Fulvia are waiting already. "Katniss," he says, consulting a clipboard, "Today we're having you go to Eight. There was some serious bombing overnight and we want you to go visit the injured.

"Oh," I say.

Posy is practically skipping with anticipation. "Can we go now?" she begs.

Plutarch waves us on, and the four beauticians steer me into a room filled with….well…beauty stuff, I guess. I wouldn't have any idea what to do.

Apparently Posy has really been working with my former prep team, because she easily applies the blush and lipstick. Flavius works his usual hair charms, Octavia paints my nails black, and Venia and Posy, but mostly Venia, apply barrages of products to my face.

Octavia brings my Mockingjay dress out and I slip into it. "It's got a few extra reinforcements," explains Plutarch. I didn't even hear him come in. "Since you're going to a place where it's likely you'll be bombed"

"Oh," I say again.

They escort me to the hangar, where my camera crew and my 'bodyguards' wait. We all climb into the hovercraft and find spots.

"Excited, Fire Girl?" asks Rye, plopping himself into the seat across from me.

"No," I confess. I don't elaborate.

Truth is, I hate injured people. I've seen too many in my house already. I don't do well with the smells…or the sights.

"Oh." Rye says, looking surprised. I guess maybe he thought I would say yes. Not in a million years, Rye.

I turn and look out the window, wishing I could be a bird and fly away from all this mess.

"Please prepare to disembark the aircraft," a cool female voice says, jolting me out of my reverie.

First Rye, then me, then my camera crew, then Gale, then Chris. I make sure the earpiece is secure, but jump when Haymitch says, "What are you doing? You'll make it fall out."

I jump. "Seriously, Haymitch. That's every time I've had this darn thing in, you freak me out. Stop it."

He snorts. "Not a chance, sweetheart."

"Shut up."

* * *

We walk down the ash-filled streets of Eight. Dead bodies are everywhere. Ew.

We enter the hospital. "Do not leave me," I tell Rye under my breath. The smells are threatening to overwhelm me already, and I'm not three feet into the hospital.

"Commander Paylor," Chris says, pausing to speak to a younger woman. "Katniss Everdeen…" He gestures to me, and I step a little closer. Up close, she seems younger, but there's something about her that suggests her appointment wasn't arbitrary.

"Good to see you," she says briefly, shaking my hand. I try to smile, but it probably looks a lot more like a grimace.

I continue to walk. "Katniss! Katniss Everdeen!" a young woman shouts off my left. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it' me," I reply.

"It's—good to see you," she says eagerly. "Someone said—well, you're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here."

All around me, this one woman has sparked a cacophony. "Katniss!" "Katniss Everdeen!" Shouts are all around me.

I walk around, talking to people as brightly as I can. They're all in awe. It's like I'm a celebrity. Oh, wait, I am. Har, har, har.

"Oh, crap," says a voice in my ear.

"Haymitch? Is that you?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's me," he says. "Listen, there are bombers headed your way. Can you get up and go? We can't land, but you can't be spotted. There's a blue bunker three down from you. Go."

Apparently Haymitch's voice is in everyone's ears, because I see everyone starting and my three 'bodyguards' moving to flank me.

We bid a hasty farewell to Commander Paylor, who's heading out of the makeshift hospital as well, but to a different place.

Partially on the way there, a bunch of sirens start to wail and I am the first to see a V of hovercraft. Someone shoves me into a wall, I think it's Rye but I don't know.

I jump back up, pulling my hood over me. The fabric's supple and soft, but is really hard on the outside. "We can't just stand here!" I shout, running over to the closest ladder and beginning to climb.

I hear someone following me. Glancing back, I see it's Gale. Chris and Rye watch almost anxiously from the ground.

The insects, Cressida, and Messalla are following me as well. I grab my bow and load an arrow. "Geese!" I cry to Gale, who has his bow out as well.

Ages ago, before all this happened, Gale and I hunted geese in the fall, while they were migrating. Gale takes the closer side and I take the far side like always. Then we alternate shots at the lead.

My arrow seems close, but misses a hoverplane emblazoned with the Capitol's crest. I keep shooting fire arrows until I realize they're no good about three shots later.

"Explosive arrows, Catnip," Gale calls and I nod, loading a blue-tipped arrow. I go into my own world, one that includes only me and the hovercraft, and sometimes Gale.

Finally, I hit a hovercraft. The thing blows up in midair. Gale misses his and a warehouse away from us explodes. I hear him mutter something under his breath, but I'm guessing it wasn't anything like, "I love glittering fairy princesses."

I just keep shooting, hitting two more and annihilating them completely, and blowing the wing off one. That one spirals down to the ground and crashes.

Gale hits a fair number as well. But the planes keep coming, and they keep dropping the bombs.

Until finally, the last wave is gone. It's only then when I realize that there were a bunch of people up there as well. They all have guns and are kind of staring at me. Even Commander Paylor is there.

I hook my bow back over my shoulder and climb down the ladder. Gale and my camera crew follow me.

I stand there, watching the smoldering remains of the hospital where I was not fifteen minutes ago. Chris puts his arm around me. I know it must be horrible for him. Prim told me he nearly died of smoke inhalation back when 12 was bombed, because he has a special lung disorder.

"Katniss?" Cressida asks, "would you like to say anything?"

Suddenly, I would.

"Yeah." I say, "Yeah, I would."

"Look here, everyone," I say, gesturing to the hospital. "Here I am, in District Eight. President Snow has just bombed it. He bombed a hospital full of injured people and children, to give the rebels a message. There will be no survivors."

I pause and continue, "Well, this is what he does! And now you've seen it for yourself!

I advance towards one of the cameras. "Well, you know what, President Snow? I have a message for you, too.

"Fire is catching! And if we burn, then you burn with us!"

My words hang, unmoving, in the air. All I hear is fire crackling and my heavy breathing.

Messalla cuts the silence. "Cut," he says approvingly. "That's a wrap."

* * *

Slowly, my little party makes its way to where the hovercraft landed, on top of a building about a mile away. I know it's good exercise, but I'm still exhausted when we troop in. We all plop into the chairs in the hovercraft, and nobody says anything much.

Every once in a while, I spot the other hovercraft that Haymitch, Plutarch and the rest of the "higher ups" are riding in. But I won't see them until we get back.

When we finally reach 13, I just want to go take a nap in my compartment.

But the look on Haymitch's face says otherwise, when he stops me.

I am in so much trouble.

* * *

**A/N: And this chapter is a wrap! It was a bit of a longer chapter, and would have been a bit longer but I decided to end it here, for now. Hopefully this one had enough action to tide ya over. And for Peeta lovers, don't despair. He'll make his grand entrance either next chapter or in two chapters. **

**Alright: I have a question, and I want you to answer it. Would you like me to keep updating regularly (at least once a week) with 1k-2k words-long chapters? Or would you like me to update more sporadically (whenever I finish) with longer chapters, (like 4k+ words)? I want to know guys, this story is FOR YOU! **

**Also, I've created a forum for this story, for you guys! I think I'll be posting news, challenges, and QUITE POSSIBLY SPOILERS(Or will they be red herrings? I'm not telling!) You guys can view it if you type in:**

** .net(/)forum(/)The-Alone-Forum(/)130391(/)**

**If you type that in without the parentheses, you should be able to access it. I'm also putting the link in my bio, too, just to be sure. **

**Okay, this was a really long A/N, and I apologize. But do let me know what you think of the forum, and be sure to vote on my updating "poll"!**

**Until next time! (which will hopefully be much sooner than this time),**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	17. Chapter 17- Plans And Healing

**A/N: I did promise this would be a shorter wait! {Much shorter, in fact.} My internet decided to crash right before I submitted this, though, so hopefully it's all there. I think it is. **

* * *

Okay, so maybe I wasn't in that much trouble, but Haymitch did lecture me all the way back to my compartment.

Days and weeks go by. I continue to be the Mockingjay. I'm sent out on two more field efforts after my first mission was a success.

The night after I went to 8, the 13 technicians unveiled their first propo. It consisted of footage of me talking to the patients, then the Capitiol bombing the hospital, then me talking. The last shot is a flame background with the words, "If we burn, then you burn with us." It gave me a shiver.

Finnick finally found Annie, who was staying in an unused compartment far, far below where people usually live. She seemed okay, but Finnick checked her into the hospital anyways.

Wiress bops around 13, sometimes with Mags and sometimes without. They're pretty good friends, actually. For two older women.

And my prep team held Posy's initiation code. I was asked to be a guest, so I said "What the heck," and attended. So now Posy is a full-blown stylist. She's only seven!

* * *

I haven't visited Peeta. Haymitch observes him sometimes, but there's not any good news to tell.

Until one day, Mags finds him.

Mags' visit works wonders on him, and for the first time, we actually have some hope. Dr. M. is delighted as well, saying that hopefully they might be able to get further into the research about this…..thing.

According to Prim, Mags just wandered in one day with a fish hook. It had been made out of an old earring. I didn't want to know where she got it from.

Mags just plopped herself down in the chair and babbled about nothing, until finally she wore herself out and went straight to sleep in the chair.

Peeta just watched her the whole time. Nobody had been interacting with him, since we didn't know what he'd do; naturally he was starved for people's attention. Even more so, because the Peeta I used to know was outgoing, talkative, and loved people.

Nobody wanted to pull Mags out, either, so we just watched him and let it go. I was delighted. Peeta was on his way back. He'd seen the light at the end of the tunnel.

Mags comes to visit him a lot now. They're quite friendly. Dr. M. explained to me as well, that Peeta didn't see the hallucinations wwhen he looked at Mags. They were only for people he knew well, like me and his brothers, etc. etc.

But I really need to get back to the present, so I dress into the ugly old 13 uniform and walk down the hall.

In the dining room, Finnick sits with Annie's head on his shoulder. They're so sweet together. "Katniss!" Finnick says, his face bright. So much different from the man I met with his sugar cubes and seductive voice.

This man is enjoying his life, and you can tell. "Katniss, guess what!" he says delightedly.

"What?" I ask.

"We're getting married!" he says, giving Annie a one-armed hug.

"Congratulations!" I squeak.

"Thank you," Annie replies softly.

Johanna seems happy about their marriage as well, now that she's out of the hospital. She gives Finnick a light punch as her way of saying congratulations.

Mags garbles something I can't make out, but Finnick gently touches her arm and says, "Thanks, Mags."

"Did you know she was his mentor?" Johanna hisses to me.

"No, actually," I reply.

She just keeps eating her food.

* * *

Later that day, I find Annie in my compartment. She's curled up onto my chair, sniffing quietly.

"Hi, Annie," I say quietly. I'm not sure what to do with her.

"Katniss," she acknowledges before sniffing some more.

I hand her some tissues and sit on the floor next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Dress," she says vaguely. "Wedding."

"Your wedding dress? What are you going to wear?"

"Uniform. 13. Ugly." Annie is apparently a woman of few words.

"Annie, Finnick won't care if you wore toilet paper to your wedding. He thinks you're beautiful, not the dress. Trust me, he'll only have eyes for you."

She looks at me, unconvinced. "Dress," she repeats.

So somehow Haymitch gets appointed to get me and Annie to 12, to my house in the Victor's Village. It's where I kept all the dresses I wore on the Victory Tour. Good thing, too, otherwise they'd be ashes by now.

Annie picks out a dark blue dress I wore in Seven, and we go to Peeta's house to pick out a suit for Finnick. Annie chooses a handsome black tux with dark blue linings, like her dress.

I grab some more of Peeta's shirts and my own, and a pretty dress for Prim. I also take some of the fabric swatches from a box for my prep team and Posy.

They're trying to teach her how to sew, but it's much harder to sew leaves (which is what they've been using) than fabric. As a second thought, I add a few needles and thread.

When we get back, Annie seems quite happy with her dress, and Prim is delighted by the summer-y dress I brought back for her. It might have been her reaping dress once, but now…

"It's beautiful!" she squeals, clutching it to her and twirling around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Peeta's and my clothing goes into the few cupboards in our room.

I bring the tux (which only needs a little altering) and Annie's dress (which needs a lot) and the sewing kit to m prep crew. It's what I call them now, as my prep team just doesn't fit right for them.

All four of them are delighted by my presents. Octavia takes the suit and grabs some needles and thread, while Flavius gathers up the dress. Venia and Posy head off to find the two they need for their fitting, Posy clutching her new sewing box tightly to her chest.

All in all, I feel like I've done some good.

* * *

**Aaaand the verdict is: Annie cries, Flavius, Octavia, and Venia hold a secret initiation ceremony, Mags makes friends, and Katniss's prep crew competes on Fashion Star. **

**I hoped you liked it! It was unabashedly fluffy, but now you can think of this chapter when the Bad Things start happening! (And yes, they do merit the capital letters.) Even Peeta made an appearance! **

**Also, don't forget to REVIEW and check out the Alone forum! I do post regularly, so be sure to follow it! {The link is in my bio, or Chapter 16's A/N.} Also, I just hit 50 reviews, which is a lot for me, so a BIG THANK YOU to all of you that have reviewed! Let's see if we can get it to 60 by Ch. 18!**

**Review, review, review!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	18. Chapter 18- Friends And Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Why would I write fanfiction if I owned THG? All rights belong to Suzanne Collins. Read along, people! **

* * *

The very next day, Haymitch visits me. The sign of his visit definitely isn't a good omen. He only comes to visit now when there's something bad happening.

"What, Haymitch?" I demand.

He flops into a chair and says bluntly, "You're not going to like this."

"What?" I persist.

"Coin's sending you to Two."

"Oh, okay." I say, relieved. "That's not that bad, Haymitch. I don't see any problems."

"Tomorrow." He clarifies.

"WHAT?" I shriek. "That's the day before Finnick and Annie's wedding!"

He rolls his eyes and nods. "Yes. Coin thinks that would be a good day for you to go." He catches my eye as he says this, and ever-so-slightly raises one eyebrow. I can tell that's all he can say here, where the security runs rampant.

"Um…Haymitch?" I offer tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"DON'T call me that," I snap, then continue. "Would you like to come hunting with me this afternoon?" I throw him a significant glare.

To his credit, he plays his part well. "And why should I do that?" he asks, reminding me of the Haymitch I met on my first train ride to the Games.

"Because I think it might make you feel better," I adlib. "Cause, you know, you don't have any alcohol?"

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "I've been without alcohol for four months," he tells me in a well, duh sort of tone.

"Haaaymitch."

"Fine, fine!" He raises his hands in a mock surrender. "I'll come with you on your stupid hunting trip if it means that much to you."He saunters out the door.

I flop on my bed, putting my face in the pillow, about to explode from the laughter.

I wander down to the training area and practice some with my bow, the one whoever-it-was made me that responds only to our touch.

I practice some shorter distances and longer distances.

I shoot at the lights and am rewarded with sparks. The guards on duty look at me funny, but I don't care. I'm the Mockingjay. They can't damage me.

* * *

Later, after lunch, I go visit my prep team and Posy. Annie's there, too. Octavia gave her a little swatch of purple velvet fabric and she strokes it while waiting for her dress to be ready.

Annie in the dress is beautiful. My prep crew did a wonderful job.

"You look really pretty, Annie," I tell her. "Finnick will love your dress."

My prep crew also asks me to find some flowers from my hunting area for Annie's bouquet and her hair. I tell them I'll do it the day of the wedding.

The bride, groom and I also attend the Command session on their wedding. It's quite interesting to watch them hash out the details.

When you say 'wedding', Plutarch believes in a four-day party complete with feasts and fancy outfits. Coin thinks of signing a piece of paper and being assigned a new compartment.

Finally, they decide on not a district-wide party like Plutarch wanted, but not nothing like Coin wanted, but a small wedding for 300 lucky 13 citizens.

Of course, the first ones on the guest list are the victors. Me, Haymitch, and Johanna. Peeta isn't invited, only because of his "condition," as the way Finnick put it.

Prim. My mother. Peeta's family. Greasy Sae. The Hawthorne family. 13 citizens that Finnick and Annie especially like. Before long, the list is full to the brim and I bring the invitations to each invited citizen. I save my mother and Prim's compartment for last out of the ones I'm delivering.

"Special delivery!" I call, handing the letter to Prim. She eagerly scans it and shrieks. "Oooh! Katniss, are you going? I can wear that dress you got me from 13!" She continues to ramble.

"You're invited too," I tell my mother.

Prim naturally wants to know all about the wedding, so I start to tell her everything I can remember until I glance at the clock. 4:45

"I'm going to be late for hunting!" I cry. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Katniss," Prim waves, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I shoot out the door and run over to Haymitch's compartment.

"HAYMITCH! HaymitchHaymitch!" I call. "We're gonna be late!"

"Geez," he says. "It's not that exciting."

"Shut up," I say, grabbing his arm and escorting him to the entrance.

The guards at the door suit us up, and I take my bow and arrow and make Haymitch hold the game bag.

"Gross," he comments. "And so you put dead stuff in here?"

Hunting with Haymitch is worse that hunting with Peeta. At least Peeta tried. Haymitch is managing to step on ever twig and leaf along the way.

Even so, I collect two squirrels and a rabbit.

We ditch the trackers about ten feet away in the game bag and go sit on a hollow log.

"Coin wants to kill you," he says without preamble.

I'm taken aback. Why would Coin want to kill me? I've done nothing. "Why?" I ask, stupefied.

"Because if we win this war, there'll be a new leader. And so far, you've proven you don't like Coin very much."

"That's an understatement," I say, and Haymitch chuckles.

"Yeah, I know, sweetheart. But obviously you'll throw your support to a candidate. Coin plans on running. If you don't support her, she won't be happy. That woman can most definitely keep a long grudge."

"So she's sending me out, not to help, but to try to kill me?"

He nods. "Pretty much."

We sit in silence for a long time, until finally Haymitch says, "Wanna know something else?"

"Sure," I say. Anything to take the thought away that I basically have a death threat hanging over my head.

"Peeta—" he begins but is suddenly cut off by a different noise.

Sirens.

Haymitch frantically snatches up the game bag and I my bow and arrows. He rustles around until he finds our trackers and tosses one to me. I stuff it in my sock and we start running as fast as we can.

It's the arena all over again. We're both in better shape than I thought, which is good because we went far away from the entrance.

I really need to stop having long philosophical thoughts when I'm running for my life.

I suddenly glance up, having seen a shadow on the ground. Hoverplanes. Loads of them. All emblazoned with the Capitol seal. We're nearly to the entrance now, and we yank at the door. It's stuck. Not locked, stuck.

I glance up. The hoverplanes are preparing to drop the bombs.

We are going to die.

* * *

**It struck me I haven't given you any lovely cliffies for a while, so here you are. One of the worst cliffhangers to ever be invented. Mwahaha!**

**I'm trying to keep theses A/N's short so they don't delete my story, so I'll most likely post news on the forum group. Be sure to check that often! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	19. Chapter 19- Bombs

**A/N: So, I figured you've suffered enough for the next chapter. Will our favorite Mockingjay and drunk mentor make it another day? Find out in the thrilling non-conclusion of ALONE! *cue dramatic music***

**Laugh at me if you must. I felt as if I needed to put it in there. **

**DISCLAIMER: I really want you to REVIEW! I'm not wearing socks today. My bed smells all Febreze-y. There's snow on the ground where I live. A no me gusta tomates. Still think I own the Hunger Games?**

* * *

_I glance up. The hoverplanes are preparing to drop the bombs. _

_We are going to die. _

Suddenly, Haymitch pulls at my arm and he tosses me into the tunnel. Literally tosses me in.

At the same time, the bombs fall to the ground and detonate with a horrifying effect. The sound is tremendous. Rocks fall everywhere. One hits my arm and one scrapes my forehead, I reach up and feel warm oozy blood.

A big rock smashes into the back of Haymitch's knee and he falls to the ground. I hurry back out and pull his arm. "Haymitch, Haymitch come on! We've got to move!"

Haymitch can barely move. He spits out some curse words and some of them I make a mental note to look up later. If I get to later, that is.

"Sweetheart, just..go…he says weakly. "You're more….important."

"Haymitch, no!" I cry, feeling the planes getting ready to drop a second load. "You can't! I—I—"

I catch sight of a miracle then. A familiar streak of long blond hair dashes past me with another, taller, shorter brown.

"Prim! Gale!" I shriek. Prim comes tearing over to us, her hair in wild disarray and sweat on her face. The one behind her is Gale.

Just then, the second bombs go off. These don't go off on the surface. They fall into the ground and we hear a distand boom, followed by smoke and more flying rocks.

"Ohmygosh Katniss! What happened?" Prim cries and I can barely hear her over the hoverplanes and bombs.

"I'll tell you later," I tell her quickly. I hand her the game bag and my bow and arrows. "Do you know the way to safety?"

She nods.

"Gale—will—help—" I make out, gesturing to Haymitch frantically. He nods too and both of us carefully pick up Haymitch, who's groaning in agony and occasionally spitting out a few swearwords.

* * *

Somehow, we manage to make it to a bunker. All four of us are covered in sweat and blood.

Prim hammers on the cold iron door. "Help!" she cries. "Let us in!" She bangs on it for what seems like an eternity.

Finally, the door opens a crack, but shudders closed. In a moment, we know why. Another bomb goes off, deep inside 13. It's horrible. The hallway lights flicker, and I keep expecting the ceiling to fall in on us. It's terrifying.

After ten more minutes, (we keep watch on Gale's communicuff) the door opens again to permit us entry.

Prim darts in and Gale and I heave Haymitch into the shelter.

It's pretty much a cave. Prim waves to us from one corner. "Bring him over here," she explains.

As I look around, I notice the bunker's entirely filled with 13 citizens. They sit silently in their part of the bunker, observing us.

We gently set Haymitch down on the mattress Prim pulled out. She gently examines his bruised, bloody leg. "Broken," she says softly. "It's not pretty, either. He lost a lot of blood."

I notice my mother peering over Prim's shoulder. She nods, and pulls out a briefcase. I sneak a glance and realize it's full of vials.

She takes a clear liquid and a pasty yellow liquid and mixes them together.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A painkiller and a sleep serum," my mother explains. "If he's awake like this, chances are he will lose more blood."

I nod. "Okay." Then: "Where's Gale?"

Prim looks around for a moment. "I think he went to sit with his family. See?" She points to a square about fifty feet away.

"That one's yours," she says, indicating a square next to her own that reads, "Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen".

"Oh," I say.

"I'll bring your stuff over," she says, already heading to my square so I follow her.

She drops the game bag into the cubby and sets my bow on the top bunk. Only now do I realize there was more than my things she was carrying.

I pick one up. It's my mother's photo album. More inspection proves that she's gotten all the things of value from their apartment.

"Buttercup's here too. That's what I went back for," she explains. "He's over there."

Sure enough, in Prim's cubby, Buttercup sits, wrapped in blankets and shaking like mad.

"Can I stay here? I gave my mattress to Haymitch," she explains.

"Sure," I say. It crosses my mind I haven't spent much time with her lately. I decide now would be a good time to catch up.

Together, we strip the bunk of its mattresses and blankets and make a sort of nest on the floor. I move the cubby onto the bed so we have room. Prim brings Buttercup in her cubby over and sets him next to the game bag.

"How are you liking 13, Prim?" I ask tentatively.

"Right now?" she asks, grinning and I smile. "It's not so bad," she admits. "Actually, I'm training to be a doctor."

I feel a real smile blossom on my face. "That's awesome," I congratulate her. That's why we're fighting this war, isn't it? To give people like Prim a chance to really live?

"Yeah," she says. "It's a lot of work, but it's fun."

She reaches up to stroke Buttercup's head, which is lucky as another bomb falls. He can't bite Prim, though. They established that a long time ago. So he contents himself with glaring bloody murder at me for a good half hour; as if each one of the bombs is my fault.

* * *

Hours pass. When the lighted clock above the security station passes 8:00, Alma Coin's voice reverberates through the cavern.

"Breakfast will be delivered to your temporary housing starting now. An officer will let you know when you may use the restroom."

"What about Buttercup?" Prim asks worriedly, "He can't hunt."

I reach into my game bag and display a squirrel. "Good thing I did."

"But—oh! You're hurt!" Prim's eyes travel up to my forehead.

"This? It's nothing, Prim. I'm fine."

"Don't you want a bandage for it?"

"Really, little duck, I'm fine."

She gives me an I-don't-believe-you look.

I sigh. "Fine. If you must."

She gives me an angelic smile and returns a few minutes later with a nurse's kit. She carefully applies some gooey stuff and a bandage to my forehead and arm to the sound of Buttercup's chewing.

A security guard comes by to let us know we can get up. As I see my refection in a mirror, I shudder. I look like I've been through a war zone.

Another guard hands us our meals. It's porridge, which doesn't sound so bad but has a certain quality of sticking to one's throat.

My mother comes over with a bag. "These are your clothes," she explains. "I also have some bad news."

"What?" I ask, my stomach slowly sinking.

"If Haymitch doesn't get to the hospital for blood in thirty-six hours, he'll die."

* * *

**Oh, how I'm enjoying these cliffhangers. **

**Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think of the latest chapter!**

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	20. Chapter 20- Mysteries

**The death threats weren't necessary, were they? Although I did enjoy them. Hee, hee. Read along, little children! When you're finished, the gift shop can be found on the left and an ATM on the right. Thank you, and please come again. **

**I'm such a weirdo. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm wearing shorts today, and I don't own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

_"If Haymitch doesn't get to the hospital for blood in thirty-six hours, he'll die."_

My stomach insides seem to have vanished. "W—what?" I stammer.

She repeats the information, and my stomach insides come back and turn into lead.

"B-but." I say, feeling my eyes slowly start to fill with tears.

My mother gently pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Katniss. We're doing all we can."

"Um….okay," I say quietly. "I should, um, go get dressed now."

She releases me with a sad, far away look in her eyes.

In the bathroom, I meet Mags, who's next in line to me. She babbles away, something about "Finnick" and "angel" and "water". Since I don't understand a word she's saying, I just tune her out and nod absently every so often.

I get back to my bunk, where Prim is cuddling with Buttercup. "Katniss?" she asks, lifting her head up. "I don't know if you've thought of this, but each person has a kind of blood type. For example, I'm type B-."

I nod. "Where are you going with this?" I ask, but she pretends not to hear me.

"So Haymitch needs that type of blood that he has, right?"

"Yeah…" I say.

"So why don't you ask the man at the desk to make an announcement, looking for blood that's his type?"

"That's a great idea Prim," I tell her, "but how will you know what his blood type is? And how will you know what type the people's are?"

She giggles. "That's easy. We already tested Haymitch. We have the right tools to do that at least. Mum wanted to know what blood type he would need when—if we got back to the hospital. And besides, the man at the desk has a computer, which probably has all the people's information on it. Like their blood type."

"Prim!" I gasp. "That's genius! Thank you!"

She nods, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "It was the least I could do. Besides, he's become almost like a grandfather to me. You know?"

I nod. "I do know. Thank you." I give her a quick hug, and hurry off to the man at the desk.

The man turns out to be Boggs, who I always thought of as one of Coin's robots, but when I see him my mind brings up a memory of him, in the dining hall, supporting a little girl, littler than Posy; on his lap.

I quickly explain my predicament, and once I finish, he understands quickly. He makes the announcement, and each person who'd be willing to donate blood lines up at the counter.

It seems Haymitch has more friends then he knew. At least half the cavern's inhabitants line up, and Boggs looks through all their records.

After forty-two people have been deemed the wrong match, we get a stroke of luck. A girl named Lizbeth matches Haymitch's blood type, and Prim pulls her over to where Haymitch lies, to donate her blood straightaway; right after giving Boggs strict instructions to keep looking.

Three hours later, four people are quietly resting. Lizbeth, an old man named Tom, a middle-aged woman named Bess, and her brother Isaac.

Those four people matched Boggs' blood test, and another little boy named Joey, but his mother refused to let him give too much. He was pretty stubborn for a nine-year-old though, and his mother finally let him donate a tiny amount of blood. Only two cups full. But every bit matters when it comes to Haymitch's life.

The four adults donated two pints initially, and said they could give more, but my mother shooed them away and told them to rest, eat, and drink a lot.

My mother and Prim are busy with Haymitch and the blood. Since I don't care for blood, I'm back in my square with Buttercup, his royal ugliness, for company.

He hisses, and I resist the temptation to hiss back; because I know I would only look like an idiot.

Hours pass. The bombs have been spread out now, from the initial first bombs that rained fast and hard, they're coming so that just when you think it's finally over, another hits, taking your breath away with the whoosh and impact.

My mother stays in her square except for a few two-minute breaks when she leaves to use the restroom, but not before leaving Prim with very strict instructions.

We stay in the cavern for days. Nobody knows except Boggs. You seem to lose all sense of time in here. On the third night, I lie still under the covers with Prim.

My mind drifts to other things. Peeta. Is he alright? I don't know. He must be in a different shelter. But that's alright, because every time I see him I get this pang in my chest. It hurts, really, to even look at him. Poor Peeta. He's torn between life and death, because he told me once that life without me would be as bad as death. And there's no improvement.

Finnick and Annie. Are they alright? I hope they're not separated. I don't think either could get over it. Annie is nearly six months pregnant now. Finnick's probably holding her hand and telling her stories in their square. I hope they don't mind that the wedding was called off.

How could we hold it? It was supposed to be today, but we're all trapped in caverns and there's no way to get together. We can reschedule it, I'm sure.

Suddenly in the dark a figure crouches next to my bed. I suck in my breath; the alternative being to scream and whap his sorry face into the next district. I still have my Hunger Games reflexes.

A hand reaches out and touches my cheek, disappearing as quickly as it came. I can't tell who it is. Peeta, maybe? But then I must be dreaming. Or hallucinating.

Gale? I doubt it. I'm still amazed to think he helped with Haymitch.

So I lie in my bed and let Prim's soft breathing pull me to sleep.

It seems only a few minutes later, I'm shaken awake to find Prim's face very, very close to mine. "Prim!" I say sleepily. "What?"

She places her finger on my lips. "Listen!"

So I do. President Coin is speaking over the intercom system. "—believe the threat to be over," she's saying. "Luckily, we have had no casualties. We believe everyone to be accounted for. Your bunker assistant will let the people in your square know when you may return to your compartments."

Prim smiles at me and I feel a smile on my face too. "I have to get Haymitch a stretcher," she explains, scurrying off.

Prim and a guard return with a pristine stretcher, which the guard and some other citizen help get Haymitch loaded up. My mother tells Boggs something, which makes him open the doors and Prim, my mother, and the guard all dash through and I guess, hurry up to the hospital.

I feel the smile getting bigger. Everything's going to be fine.

* * *

**Overconfident much, Katniss?**

**See, I just couldn't let our favorite drunken mentor die just yet! Seriously, guys, how mean would I have to be?**

**Don't forget to leave a review (just one thing you guys liked, come on! I haven't heard from some of you in a while.) and check the Alone Forum! **

**~~FuzzySocksAndWriting**


	21. Chapter 21- Prim

**Sorry for the lag in posting. School is keeping me very busy!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

Well, it turns out optimistic me is kind of stupid, because within a week Haymitch has a relaspse, Peeta freaks out over something (nobody will tell me the details, which is infuriating), and worst of all, President Coin cancels Finnick and Annie's wedding.

No matter how much Plutarch begs her, she remains unmoving and stoic.

"13 needs something happy to cheer it up after the bombing!" I hear him protest one day. "A wedding would be the perfect thing!"

It's quite safe to say I'm very alone here.

One night I'm just getting ready to climb into bed when I hear a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I call.

"It's me, Prim," Prim calls back.

"Come in," I say, sitting on my bed.

Prim opens the door and totes a blanket and pillow inside. "I thought you might like someone to keep you company. Keep your mind off..other things."

I smile. "That would be great, Prim. Why don't we sleep on the floor? It could be like a real sleepover."

Prim smiles back. "Okay."

Together we strip my and Peeta's bed of all its padding, including the mattress.

"Tell me a story," Prim requests as we hide under the blankets, blocking out the world.

"Okay," I reply. "What kind of story?"

"A scary one," she requests, pulling the blanket tighter.

* * *

**Warning: Two scary/disturbing/really creepy stories starting now. Don't read it if you get freaked out by this sort of thing. Or, if you're going to sleep soon. Okay. Skip to the next bolded line if you want to skip it.**

* * *

"Okay," I say again, racking my brains for a creepy one. Hanging out with Chris and Rye gives you a lot of these.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in District 7. Her parents often had to work late at night, so they got her a dog to keep her company when she was alone.

"One night her parents were out working late, and she was asleep. Her dog was lying under her bed like he always did.

"In the middle of the night, she heard a dripping noise. She thought it might be that their faucet was on, so she went to the main room to check. She quickly turned it off and went back to her room. She stuck her hand under the bed where her dog was and he licked her hand. She got in bed and went back to sleep.

"A while later, she woke up and heard the dripping noise again. She thought it might be raining, so she went to check. She put a pot under the hole in the roof and went back to bed. Her dog licked her hand again and she went back to sleep.

"For the third time that night, the little girl woke up. She heard the dripping sound again. She realized it was coming from her closet door, so she opened the door.

"There, she saw the dead body of her beloved dog hung by a noose. Blood was trickling down to the floor, which is what had made the drip-drip sound. And on the closet's door in blood were the words, "Humans can lick too"."

Prim gasps and shivers. "Wow," she breathes. "That was a good one!"

"Thanks," I say.

"Can I tell one?" she requests.

"Why not?" I ask. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyways."

She giggles softly and begins. "Once upon a time there was a couple in the Capitol who were going away to a friend's wedding. They asked their friend and neighbor to house-sit for them. She agreed and the couple went away happily.

"The couple had a huge house and on the bottom floor, they kept lots of games and fun things. The only things that creeped their neighbor out was the clown statue on the stairs. It was quite creepy and seemed as if it would come to life at any moment.

"But she ignored it. One day, she brought her friends along to enjoy the games. They all passed the clown statue and shuddered. One of her friends said, "Can we move the statue?" The neighbor nodded. "I'll call them and make sure it's ok."

"So the neighbor called the couple. "I brought some friends over to enjoy the games," she explained. "That's perfectly fine," said the woman. The neighbor then said, "But the clown statue on the stairs is creeping us out. Can we move it?" The woman gasped and the man said, "Hon, we don't have a clown statue." The neighbor was flabbergasted. "But it's right there!" she said. "We don't have a clown statue," the man repeated.

"The neighbor quickly hung up and gathered her friends. "We have to go," she said."

* * *

**End of scary/disturbing/really creepy stories. Feel free to continue.**

* * *

"Nice, Prim. Who'd you learn that one from?" I ask.

She blushes. "Rory. He broke his arm and told me a lot while he was there."

"That was nice of him," I offer.

"Yeah, it was."

We're quiet for a while, until Prim speaks again. "Do you want to go see Haymitch tomorrow?

"I thought we weren't allowed to," I say.

"We are now," Prim says.

"Sure." I say, "I'm sure we can arrange time to visit dear old Grandpa Haymitch."

We're quiet again.

"Night little duck," I say softly, starting to close my eyes.

"Night, Katniss," she replies.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a funny feeling. I can't place it.

It feels….strange. But nice, too.

I hurry getting dressed and going to breakfast. Prim's not there, but her stuff still is in my room. I assume she's gone to work in the hospital now.

After lunch I meet Prim. She's eaten as well and we're both looking forward to our visit with my dear old grumpy mentor.

We set off through the hospital.

Prim navigates easily to room 233, and I'm surprised by how many people seem to know her and the way she walks around so easily.

"How do they all know you?" I whisper as she pulls out a key.

"Word gets around," she replies just as quietly.

She pulls the key back out and opens the door. There's more than one person in there.

"Johanna."

* * *

**It's quite short, but I figured you wanted an update NOW and besides, the next scene will make a great opener. :)**

**Review responses are now being posted on the Alone forum, link's in my bio if you need it. **

**Please review! If you read the scary stories, what did you think? Have any to share? **

**Adios**

**FuzzySocksAndWriting**


End file.
